Second Meeting
by Jessica314
Summary: Demetri's POV of Edward's suicide plan in New Moon, and the events following. Begins with a look at what a "loyalty boost" from Chelsea might feel like. Companion to Tale of Years: 1926, and Canon-Friendly.
1. Loyalty

**If you haven't read my 1926 story, here's what you need to know for this one: I had Aro find out about Edward's gift back in 1926, and he sent Demetri and Jane to offer him a position in the Guard. He declined, but that incident led to a growing sense of dissatisfaction, which led into the beginning of his rebellious period the next year.**

**And if you haven't read the Illustrated Guide, it's important to know that Demetri was created by Amun. Demetri didn't want to leave his creator, or join the Volturi at all; Aro used Chelsea to force his loyalty.**

**The truth is, I love Demetri-maybe it's his tragic back story, or his creepy gift, but I just love him. I can't even decide if he's good or evil here... I suppose we'll figure it out as we go along. This was going to be a little one-shot, but you know me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and its universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This story contains direct dialogue from New Moon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 19, 2006<strong>

**Demetri POV**

I stormed down the corridor, only to find myself facing the door at the end all too soon. I spun around, my cloak swirling and snapping out like a flag behind me as I walked back the other direction. I was pacing at human speed, because I would just hit the end of the corridor faster otherwise.

It was one of those days. I loved my Master, but I hated times like this, when I was forced to spend weeks at a time in Volterra, the stone walls and the darkness closing in on me. I was meant to be active, searching, pursuing. My muscles trembled with energy, and my gift _ached_ with disuse.

I stopped pacing and leaned my head back against the damp, cold wall of the corridor, taking care not to lean back with my shoulders. God _forbid_ I should get moisture on my cloak, after all. I wanted to tear it off and burn it. Just once, would it be so bad to have my throat free of its leash?

_Careful, Demetri_, I warned myself.

I took a deep, quick breath in through my nose, exhaling slowly as I stared up at the cracks in the ceiling. My arms hung loose at my sides, my fingertips grazing the inner lining of the cloak. I could feel the inconsistencies in the fabric, the worn horizontal paths that my fingers had made over the past few weeks. I swung my fingers back and forth along the silk, beating in time with the pulsing burn in my throat. I closed my eyes, chiding myself for thinking about my thirst; it would only make it worse, and Heidi wasn't due back until tomorrow, around one o'clock. Thirteen miserable _hours_.

It wasn't like this when I was out in the field. You got thirsty, you hunted. I ran my tongue along my teeth, remembering the last time. It had been in Mexico, when we had gone to deal with yet another surge of violence between the Southern Covens. I was grateful to them, in a way, for their stubborn refusal to behave themselves, and grateful to my Master for his quiet orders that we were never to stomp out the Wars completely. He had his reasons, I suppose, reasons involving politics and world peace and those things that occupied his time. My own reasons were far more selfish; our frequent trips to Central America were the only thing that had kept me sane lately. There were other problems throughout the world that required my attention from time to time, but I could always depend on the Southern Covens to get me out of Volterra on a regular basis. When I wasn't able to use my gift for weeks at a time, I began getting antsy like this, claustrophobic. And it had been getting worse in the last couple of decades. I _needed_ to be searching, and I _needed_ to hunt like a real vampire sometimes.

I didn't know how the Coven could stand it. Caius was like me- always itching to go out on the next mission, to stretch his legs and use his teeth in the way they were meant to be used. He was so old, though, that his impatience usually took months to build, whereas mine took weeks. And Aro did get out every century or so. But Marcus, and the wives! How did they stand it? I got out more than anyone else, and _I_ could barely stand it! Having our blood brought to us at feeding time, like puppies in a pet store! Feeding on a damned schedule, and never _hunting_.

It was at times like this that I dared remember the man I had once called father. Not that I had really been free then, either; Amun had kept me hidden most of the time. And the sands had been irritating to the senses, but at least they had been wide and open, when he let me out to hunt. At least I had been _free_ to hunt, not having to wait for the excuse of an expedition. The flames roared in my throat again at the memory, and my fingers pushed back through the silk and velvet, digging into the ancient stone with a crunching sound.

_Stop_, I scolded myself. _This is disloyal. You have a new Master now, a better one._ But my treacherous mind lingered in the past. Nine hundred years, and I still couldn't quite recall why I had left my creator. I wondered what he was up to these days. I wouldn't say that I had _loved_ him, per se, but-

"Redecorating?"

Chelsea appeared suddenly, Afton just stepping out from in front of her. I pulled away from the wall, my movement echoed by the sound of stone dust hitting the floor. I reached back again, smoothing away the holes I had just dug. "That's very annoying," I growled.

"Even I get bored sometimes, Demetri," she said, nodding for her mate to continue on. He sauntered down the corridor, looking back over the shoulder of his cloak with a disdainful smirk. I ground my teeth, wishing I could wipe that smirk off his arrogant face… or better yet, tear it off. But it wasn't permitted; the color of his mate's cloak forbade anyone from touching the useless piece of filth.

I turned back to Chelsea with an impatient sigh. "What are you about, besides playing hide and seek with your pet shield? I haven't seen you in weeks."

She cocked her head to the side, studying me. "Aro sent me to find you."

I stood taller, my woes forgotten. I turned to go, sweeping the castle with my gift in order to find him.

"He doesn't need you," she said flatly. "He sent me to see if you were all right. He thought you looked upset earlier, and here I find you dismantling the castle. Want to talk about it?"

"Not with you," I grunted. "Go away." I hated it when she did this; she couldn't possibly understand what it was like. My gift was different from everyone else's. No one else understood my need to be out, to be hunting, to be searching. And Chelsea, all snug with her idiotic mate, didn't understand the concept of loneliness. She couldn't.

"As you wish," she said politely. "I hope you feel better." She stared at me for another moment in that piercing way that she had, and then she walked on.

"Always do," I muttered to her back. Chelsea's gift was one of the more nebulous ones; none of us in the Guard quite understood what it was she did, or why Aro was so ridiculously fond of her. She got anything she wanted, including that idiot Afton, who didn't even deserve to wear the cloak. She hadn't been so smug back when she had been sharing _my_ bed. Of course, her name had been Colette at the time. Those days were long gone now, and Afton never passed up the chance to shoot me that triumphant smirk of his. You would think rubbing it in would get old after eight hundred years. Moronic _child_.

But it was true; I always felt better after these little talks. Or rather, after one of her "looks". She hadn't graced me with that particular sort of attention since 1987. I rolled my shoulders, taking stock of myself. I was feeling better already. My theory was that Chelsea's gift was like Corin's, only that she gave contentment, versus pure happiness. I thought that Chelsea kept us calm… civilized, cohesive. I had thought about asking her whether my guess was correct, back when we were intimate for that first century of my wearing the cloak. Aro had been so pleased when Chelsea – when _Colette_ and I had been drawn to each other for a while. Encouraged it, even. But nosing around about each other's gifts was forbidden; Caius called it "getting above ourselves, inviting dissention and jealousy". Though if my theory was correct, it wasn't _that_ exciting of a gift, and I didn't see why she deserved the black cloak just for being a drug. And one of two, at that. After all that _I _had done for Aro, my cloak should be at least two shades darker than it was.

My shoulders relaxed, and I chided myself for thinking ill of my Master's decisions. If he thought that this shade of gray was best for me, then it was. He was more of a father to me than Amun had ever been. I was lucky that he had rescued me from that old has-been and his broken-down temple. I had known right away who I wanted to follow, and I had left Amun without a second glance. Good riddance.

As my contentment grew in the wake of Chelsea's assistance, I relaxed further. My thirst cooled somewhat, and the walls that had been closing in on me a moment ago seemed a bit brighter. Yes, this was the better home. I still wanted to get out for a run soon, but I had been foolish to think that no one understood my claustrophobia. _Aro_ understood me. He knew my innermost heart, and he understood why I sometimes had these thoughts that were less than grateful. Perhaps if I gave him my hand today, he would be gracious and send me on some sort of mission. _Any_ mission.

My breath stopped when I realized what else he would see when he took my hand. He would see what I had just been thinking, before Chelsea had found me. He would hear my discontent, and he would be hurt. The thought caused me physical pain, and I scrambled my thoughts in a plea for forgiveness, knowing he would hear that later, as well. _I didn't mean it, Master, you know that. It was only a moment of weakness, brought on by the thirst. You know that my dead heart only finds happiness in serving you. Leaving Amun was the best decision I ever made. Forgive an errant son._

I blew out my breath, wondering if I should hurry and give him my hand now, to show my loyalty once again. Perhaps he would let my hand linger a moment, so I could silently reassure him of my admiration in person. I knew he loved these fawning thoughts, but he liked to keep them unspoken. It was one of the things I loved most about my Master; his humility was so inspiring, considering his power. He always had a kind word for his children, never harsh like Caius, never inattentive like Marcus. And as much as I ached to kneel in his presence sometimes, like I did right now, he usually forbade such displays, gentling reminding me that he saw me as a beloved son, not a subject. I served the Three loyally, as Aro liked, but he knew when my heart lay. At least he let me call him Master, though he insisted that I use the term for all Three.

I turned around, staring sadly down at the destruction I had caused, and stirring the loosened dust with the toe of my boot. I would have to arrange for Santiago to take care of it; he was our best mason. My guilt increased as I realized that Aro would see this, as well. Why had I been so discontented lately? I had one of most coveted roles in the Guard, and I lived in the greatest fortress our world had ever seen. Aro _loved_ this castle. How could I be so careless, to hurt him like this? I resolved to be more worthy of his affection, his approval in the future. My hand ached to touch his, to show him my allegiance. If only I had a decent reason to enter his presence… but that should wait until I got a new cloak. My fidgeting lately had damaged the silk underneath, and I wanted to present myself in top form.

I strode down the corridor again, but with my head held high this time, and with purpose quickening my steps. But as I swung the door open, I nearly walked right into Felix, who was just reaching for the doorknob from the other side.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"We have a visitor. I'm headed up front to bring him in."

"Anyone we know?"

He snorted. "Well,_ you've_ met him before. Edward Cullen."

My breath caught as my gift flared to life, seeking him. I found his presence immediately; he was already within the walls. Finally!

"I'll take this one," I said, spinning back to head to the front desk.

"But Aro said for _me_ to-"

"Shut up, Felix," I sighed, slamming the door in his face. I flew down the hall at top speed this time, eager to bring Edward before my Master. This would be just the thing to convince Aro of my loyalty today, new cloak or not. My failure had eaten at me for years, following my botched attempt at recruiting the mind reader. I didn't usually meet with such difficulty, though I had never attempted to recruit a gifted vampire before. I had truly been surprised when young Edward had rejected my offer, though I suppose I should have expected some sort of foolishness from anyone created by Carlisle Cullen- what an eccentric. His extended visit three hundred years ago had been an endless source of amusement to those of us in the Guard. But it was a little unnerving to see him raising up a coven lately, all golden-eyed and playing human. Their eyes were just the outward manifestation of their many peculiarities. But to reject an offer to join the Guard, especially when his gift would clearly place him high in Aro's favor… utter madness. It appeared he had finally come to his senses, at least. I would present him to Aro myself, and we would have our new Guard by sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll meet Edward in the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far!<strong>


	2. Plea

My mind perfectly under control, I slowed to a stately walk just before entering the lobby. Edward Cullen was waiting for me, seated like a human in one of the ornate chairs across from Gianna's desk. His shoulders were slumped in defeat, his clothes dirty and rumpled. His eyes were so black it was impossible to tell whether he had already discarded his pretense at humanity. Either way, they looked strangely haunted as he slowly looked up at me. This was not the fresh, idealistic youth I had first met in 1926. It seemed that his creator's unnatural lifestyle had not been kind to him; I had expected as much.

"Demetri," he said, sliding to his feet.

"Edward," I said politely, nodding to him. "It's been a long time."

"Eighty years," he murmured, walking past me into the ornate hallway which led back the way I had come.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, old friend," I assured him, my thoughts sparkling with amity. "Am I to assume you've reconsidered our offer?"

"If you like," he shrugged. "But I need to see your masters immediately."

I paused briefly, continuing my pursuit with slightly less confidence. What that a yes or a no?

"I don't understand."

"It's not necessary that you understand," he said tiredly. "Just take me. There isn't much time."

I slid the hidden panel away, and motioned with my hand for him to enter the stone corridor. He cocked his head, listening to something, and the slightest laugh rasped out of his throat.

"They're not in there," he said aloud, shaking his head in disbelief over something. "They're in the library."

I ground my teeth, feeling stupid. I hadn't even thought to ask Felix when Aro had told him to bring Edward. Maybe I should have let him do his job, after all. My plan to prove my renewed loyalty to my Master wasn't turning out as I had hoped.

"You're doing just fine. Come on."

I pushed open the golden doors, and led him into the library. The Three were seated around a large coffee table, perched in wooden chairs with their cloaks draped over the backs. Caius looked annoyed, as usual; he hated these sorts of charades. It was not standard procedure to interview hopefuls here in the library, but it had been done a few times before; a mark of favor. Edward shook his head slightly, walking right up to the Three without so much as an introduction.

Marcus's face was, as usual, disinterested as he glanced over Edward's haunted face. Edward returned his gaze curiously, but turned his attention to Aro after a moment.

I turned to look at my Master as well, and love flooded my heart. He was clearly overjoyed to see Edward, as I knew he would be. And so benevolent, and so trusting- why, Renata wasn't even here! I ached to go to him, to extend my hand, but I knew that in situations like this he preferred me to wait for his invitation. I turned to Edward and gave the cursory introductions, extending my hand toward each brother in the appropriate order. After I had done so, I turned back to Aro with a slight bow.

"My Masters, may I present Edward Cullen, creation of Carlisle Cullen. He seeks an audience without delay."

"Young Edward!" Aro cried, clasping his hands together in satisfaction. "It gives us the greatest pleasure to have you come here, after so _brief_ a time of deliberation. I have so longed for this day!"

"I know," Edward sighed. Caius huffed in disapproval, and I was taken aback as well. _Edward! __You are in the presence of the Three! __Has Carlisle taught you nothing of etiquette, or of respect?_

My hand twitched forward as the awkward silence extended. I should have given Aro my hand immediately, so that he would have seen that all was not as he hoped. Aro glanced from Edward's face down to my hand and nodded slightly. I eagerly moved forward, giving him my thoughts. He frowned at something, and I froze in worry; was he upset at my mental wandering earlier, or at my apparent failure with Edward? Perhaps I should have tried to divine his purpose more clearly before bringing him in here. Aro released my hand.

"You have done nothing wrong, my old friend," he said kindly, and my heart sang. I was forgiven! But his eyes were already back on the applicant; though, he was looking more and more like a supplicant.

Edward seemed to be attempting to rearrange himself into a respectful posture; he wasn't doing a very good job of it. The Americans rarely did. "Forgive me. My… gratitude… is overdue," he said through his teeth. "Your offer was generous, of course." He took a deep breath. "But I have not come today to accept it. I have come to request your assistance with a most important matter."

"Oh?" Caius said, finally looking interested. "What sort of matter?"

Edward's mask of respect slipped; apparently, five seconds of decorum was too much to ask. "Not that sort," he scoffed.

"A matter of the heart," Marcus said slowly, and Edward nodded, his eyes closing in… grief? Oh, for heaven's sake…

Edward spoke louder now, his eyes still closed. "I wish to be ended."

Aro stopped breathing, his courtly smile frozen on his face. "A… most unusual request, Edward Cullen. For one so young, and with so much to live for…"

"Please," Edward sighed. "I am in great pain. I have nothing at all to live for, not anymore. She-" His voiced hitched in his throat, and if it were possible, his face drained of the little color he had. "Please," he repeated urgently.

Aro leaned back in his chair, drawing the backs of his fingers across his lips as he studied our visitor; I knew that look. He was thirsty, but not for blood; for knowledge. All of us knew how eager he had been to meet this vampire, to hear a mind so like his own. And not only that; touching Edward's hand would give him a glimpse into literally thousands of other minds, perhaps millions. I only hoped Edward would give this gift willingly; his artificial diet had clearly weakened his mind, and he obviously had no clue how his refusal eighty years ago had hurt my Master. Even if he had suffered the ultimate loss, he was still being too dramatic.

Marcus was not so selfish. He set aside his own grief every day to serve the Coven, and the vampire world at large. If Edward hadn't been sired by such a perverse fool, and hadn't spent his short life chasing quadrupeds, maybe he would be better equipped to bear his grief like a man. I had thought I was bringing Aro one of the treasures he most desired; instead, I had brought him a blubbering child. I felt like a fool for bringing him in here! Maybe they would let _me_ end him.

Edward's eyes snapped open, and he nodded to me, looking grateful. He stepped closer, tilting his head back to expose his throat. He sighed peacefully, closing his eyes.

Pathetic. Did he really think I would do something that stupid? Execute one of the most powerful vampires in existence right in front of my Master without permission? "Stop that," I growled under my breath. _You're making a fool of yourself, and of me!_

Edward sighed in resignation, stepping back into place in front of the Three. He stared at Aro for a moment. "That isn't necessary," he said suddenly.

"Oh, but it is," Aro said, holding out his hand. "This is a most unusual circumstance, as I'm sure you can tell. We couldn't possibly agree to your request without knowing all the details. I can see that you are indeed in great pain, my friend; let me see if we can help you. It may be that we can bring ourselves to grant your request, or to offer you a new kind of peace, in this home that has been waiting for you. But first we must understand."

Edward stared down at Aro's waiting hand, his disgust plain on his face. I ground my teeth together, unable to believe his rudeness. But then he made what was perhaps the first intelligent decision of his life, and slowly inched his hand up to Aro's. Aro waited patiently, kindly; he would not grasp. Only his widening eyes betrayed his excitement. Edward finally laid his hand down, and they both closed their eyes as the transfer began to take place. I watched in wonder as Aro's eyes fluttered at an impossible speed behind his lids; the sight never ceased to amaze me. The transfer took far longer than usual, but I suppose that was to be expected, with all the extra data that Edward had been carrying around for the past century. All at once, Aro's eyes flew open in amazement, and a smile of pure sunshine spread across his face.

"Alice," he breathed. Edward's eyes flew open as well, but in horror, and he tried to jerk his hand away. But Aro was deep in the transfer now, and his fingers were a stone vice around Edward's hand. Finally he sighed in awe and released Edward, who took two full steps back, his eyes on the floor. The whole thing had taken eight seconds; twice as long as any I had ever seen. And from one so young! My Master looked like he had entered heaven itself. He turned to Caius and Marcus.

"Our young friend is indeed in great pain, my brothers," he said. "We must certainly do all we can to help. Let us council."

"I don't have much time," Edward said, once again speaking out of turn.

"Because Carlisle would try to prevent your death?" Aro asked gently.

"Something like that."

"Yes, that is something we must also consider, my brothers. Carlisle Cullen has been a great friend of ours for these past three centuries; we must consider his feelings in the matter, as well. He must care deeply for his creation, wouldn't you agree, Demetri? You've seen them together."

"Yes, Master."

"Let us council," Aro repeated, his voice grand. "Demetri, please escort our poor friend outside, and bring him back in one hour. Three miles, if you please."

Edward stared down at the Three again, his gaze resting the longest on Marcus. His eyes made some silent plea, and then he followed me out of the room.

.

.

.

It was quicker to drive, even at night. Our peaceful city had a night life made all the more lively by its unique safety; this night was even more lively, what with the festivities tomorrow. I took him to a little outdoor café, thinking it was the sort of human pretense he might appreciate. If the Three denied his request, I doubted he would be able to return to his former life; he was an empty shell as it was. That left him with only one viable option, which of course had been the only one all along. If he was going to be joining us, it was likely his cloak would immediately be darker than mine. I would need to remember my manners.

"Don't bother," he murmured, hardly making the effort to speak. He was drowning deeper into his grief with each minute now; I could practically hear his body drying up as his distress burned away whatever little blood was left from his last hunt. He leaned back in the chair as if he was tired; weary, even. I supposed he was.

"I'm afraid there's not much time before we have to return," I said. "But if you are suffering, I'm sure we could find you someone to drink… or some_thing_," I added distastefully.

"I won't need to feed again," he said. And though he didn't speak the last word, it hung in the warm air between us: _ever._

"I'm terribly curious, Edward," I said, "Have you _still_ never tasted human blood?"

"Not lately," he replied, and left it at that. Then his eyebrows rose suddenly, and he glanced around the café, the street. He sat up straighter in his chair, and it seemed that some energy returned to him. Some idea was churning in his mind; but whatever it was, Aro would sort it out.

A college-age human girl approached us, her dark curls bouncing as she walked and a neat little black apron tied to her waist. I felt vulnerable suddenly; I wasn't used to this sort of interaction with humans, like Heidi or Chelsea. My cloak was back in the car, folded neatly on the back seat. I ran my hand uncomfortably over my bare throat, feeling exposed… feeling disconnected.

"What will you have?" she asked, her speech flowing like poetry. I preferred the precision of my native Greek, but Italian was a comforting sound, as always; fluid, and yet warm. I inhaled her scent, closing my eyes in satisfaction as she burned my throat; she smelled lovely. But she was forbidden; locals were always forbidden. I wondered, though, if she lived a few miles further out, whether that would qualify her as "local". I slowly lifted my eyes to hers and smiled, my gift inhaling the deeper flavor of her mind. I would be able to find her again, if I was out.

But then I remembered my companion, and his sensitivities. "My apologies," I murmured, before animating my face for the girl.

"Ah, yes! We'll have… oh, what is it you Americans like, Edward? We'll have two cappuccinos."

The girl left, walking backwards as she stared at me. Edward was miserable enough that she didn't give him a second glance. We sat in silence until she returned, setting down our drinks with a flourish. He waited until she was gone to speak.

"Aro doesn't want the responsibility of having given the order to kill me," he said quietly. "He was worrying what Carlisle would think. He was hoping you would take some initiative and do it yourself, while we're out. Then he could blame you, and Carlisle would understand it was sort of an accident... a miscommunication."

I laughed once, shaking my head. "Nice try." I picked up my coffee, warming my hands on the ceramic vessel.

"So, in other words, you're _not_ willing to take the fall for your Master's sake? He must be overestimating your loyalty, then…"

My smile faded with my amusement; this was going too far. "I might have believed you if you had come up with it earlier," I said quietly as our waitress walked by again. She was watching me, and walking by more than she needed to. "But you really are a rotten liar."

A faint smirk pulled at one side of his mouth as he looked down at his coffee; the closest to a smile I had seen yet. "Hmm. I'm used to having more success than that."

I slammed down my cup, leaning back in my chair. "Well, _really,_ Edward, that's because you're used to playing with humans all the time, isn't it? It's a miracle that you even found yourself a mate in the first place!"

His cup shattered in his hand, and the waitress ran back over to us. She blotted the table with a fluffy towel and offered paper ones to Edward, whose shirt was now drenched. He didn't even look up at her.

"Bella _was_ human," he whispered, wincing as her name crossed his lips. His whole body was tensed now, his trembling hand curved as if it was still holding the cup.

Well, this was interesting. I hadn't even considered that particular downside to spending time with humans all day long. He must have killed her himself, one way or the other. No wonder he was so miserable- and no wonder he wasn't out avenging her death. I looked up, waiting for him to deny it.

He didn't.

"That _is_ tragic," I admitted. I was almost beginning to feel sorry for him now. Judging by his lame attempt at tricking me into killing him, and by whatever other idea was glinting in his eyes a moment ago, he must not have much hope for the Three granting his request. I didn't either, based on what Aro had said about Carlisle. Edward Cullen would soon be in a color of cloak that I had been coveting for centuries, and he wasn't even capable of enjoying it. What a _waste_.

What was it like, losing your mate? Was it even possible that our kind could love a mortal like that? Was the death of this human girl really the life-ending blow that it would have been, had she been the right species? Edward's tragedy was the direct result of his foolish choice, but that made him no less pitiful. If only he had listened to me, all those years ago! I looked over at him, remembering that he could hear me right now, versus the way my Master heard. _For what it's worth, Edward, I'm sorry things turned out this way for you. __Really, I am. __Though if you recall, I tried to tell you that Carlisle's path was the wrong one._

He nodded, still looking down at nothing.

_I only hope that you can find some measure of peace here with us, if the Three decide not to end you. __You will find Aro a generous and kind Master. __I admit I was disdainful of your filial loyalty to Carlisle, but you may be surprised to learn how… _ I stopped, frowning at his suddenly peaceful expression.

"You are _staying,_ aren't you?" I demanded aloud.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_Good. __I'm glad you're finally seeing things clearly, now that you've reached the end result of your stupidity. I just hope that when we return to the castle, you can muster the energy to show a little more respect for your betters._

I supposed it would fall to me to mentor him, now that Eleazar was gone. The gifted tended to stick together, with the notable exception of Chelsea and I. I would be generous, though. I felt somewhat responsible, having been the one sent to recruit him in the first place. I would make sure he was exposed to Chelsea's whatever-it-was, and perhaps some arrangements could be made for some time with Corin, as well. And I would complete his combat training myself, if Aro would permit it; Edward had been through enough, without being subjected to endless days and nights of Felix's bad jokes and hard knocks. I supposed he would spend more and more time at Aro's side, as time went on; I would try not to be jealous.

"That's very decent of you," Edward muttered. "Can we go now?"

"Soon," I said, checking my watch. I glanced around the café, ensuring that the humans were otherwise occupied as I flicked the contents of my cup across the pavement. "So, who's Alice?"

A growl finally rumbled to life from somewhere deep inside his frozen body; it seemed he still had someone to protect, after all. Well, he had certainly done a fine job of it so far. Really, what did he _think_ would happen when he came before Aro? My Master had only been waiting eighty years to touch his hand!

"Well? Alice? There's no point in being shy now."

He shook his head and did one of those peculiar semi-laughs of his, glancing out at the street again. It appeared I would have to wait and find out the gossip the usual way. "Fine," I said, standing and tossing some cash onto the table. "Let's go."

"Enjoy the festival tomorrow!" our waitress called. I turned around and favored her with a promising smile, making her drop her tray. My cup shattered as it hit the pavement, its shards joining the ones under Edward's chair.

I drove around for another twenty minutes, careful to keep at least three miles away from the minds deciding Edward's fate. About halfway through the drive, my charge suddenly stirred to life again. "What festival?" he asked, peering out the window with abrupt interest. He seemed to just be noticing the decorations littering the streetlamps and storefronts.

"St. Marcus."

He seemed moderately interested, and so I kept talking. I described, briefly, the ironic history surrounding the holiday. My description ended abruptly as we pulled into the small garage attached to the lobby; Edward would probably disapprove of the fact that Heidi's buffet tomorrow was in fact timed to coincide with height of the human frivolities, around noon; our own little way of celebrating. Plus, having a boisterous crowd out in the square was always a bonus. Not that the screams of our prey had ever drawn attention, but it was still a comfort to have that extra layer of noise... but I should probably think about it later.

In any case, Edward didn't appear to be listening anymore. He got out of the car mechanically, his focus on the minds inside. I reached into the back seat and shook my cloak back out, sighing in relief as its familiar weight settled over my back, and across my throat. I felt _right_ again.

Instead of using the covered walkway, I led Edward to the front door, breathing in a last whiff of the night air. It was odd; earlier today I had been buzzing with impatience to get outside the castle, to feel free. But now that I had spent an hour so far away from my Master, all I wanted was to return to him. I wasn't sure whether to hope that he would give Edward the kindness of agreeing to the execution, or whether he would choose to comfort him with a new home, a new life. It would be a longer process, but rewarding in the end, once Edward came to realize how fortunate he was. In either case, I hoped that he would have the presence of mind to at least attempt to feel some gratitude. Because in either case, Aro was taking on a great responsibility; in one, for Edward's death, in the other, for his life. Carlisle Cullen was officially out the picture, and good riddance.


	3. Denied

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains direct quotes from New Moon, chapter 20... it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>I had no sooner unlocked the door, than Edward froze mid-step beside me. He came back to life after a few seconds and slammed his fist into the stone wall, shouting an oath. He pulled his hand back out of the rubble, trembling in anger as his eyes darted back and forth between the castle and the city.<p>

I tensed, unsure what he was going to do. I had no doubt what he had just overheard; his request was to be denied. Aro had chosen the path of mercy then; but not the quicker one that Edward had hoped for. Would he try to run? Should I stop him, if he did? But instead of bolting, he tore the door right off its frame, storming inside as it clattered to the stones between us.

"This is madness," he growled to himself. "I've got to talk to Marcus."

I caught up with him, leaping over the discarded door in my haste. "Aro is only doing what's best for you, Edward," I whispered earnestly as I followed him through the dark lobby. "He must have seen, through your memories, that your grief will not be permanent. You may have thought that the human female was your mate, but Aro is wise in these matters. He can see the best path for you. Just let him _help_ you!"

I lurched forward, catching his arms before he could tear the golden doors off of their frames, as well. _Control yourself!_ I thought harshly. _Or I'll take you inside myself, one piece at a time._ He drew a deep, angry breath and nodded, waiting for me to remove my hands before walking forward at a human pace.

"Ah, young Edward," Aro began when we entered. But Edward didn't even look at him, coming to a stop right in front of Marcus. The scene was identical to before, except that Renata now stood at Aro's shoulder.

"Marcus," Edward said through his teeth, "I thought you understood. You, of all people!" Marcus just peered back at him dully, his earlier interest gone. Edward stared hard at him, listening, and then snorted in disgust. "'The greater good'? Listen to yourself! Don't tell me you actually believe that drivel!"

I laid a warning hand on Edward's arm, silently imploring him to _please_ remember who he was speaking to. Although Edward had a great many lessons to learn about respect, I doubted that my Master thought now was the time.

"We _do_ understand, my young friend," Aro said sympathetically. "But we _must_ think of the greater good, mustn't we, Marcus?" Marcus nodded slowly, mechanically.

"You're simply too valuable," Caius added. "I can only imagine the benefits of having you out in the-"

Aro held up his hand, shaking his head slightly. "Our point is, well…. oh dear, this is going to sound terribly unfeeling… it's really too _wasteful_, Edward. Your gift has marked you for such a great destiny, and we simply feel unable to destroy such a life. I'm sure that in time, you will find new meaning, new reasons to continue. And what a happy coincidence that you are already here! Our family is waiting to take you in, my boy, and give you every comfort in this difficult time. You need not suffer alone, and I think you will be surprised at how much purpose you discover, once you've joined us."

"I'm sure I would," Edward muttered, looking angrily at Marcus again. Then he flitted over toward Aro so fast that I feared the worst. I leapt for him, eager to throw myself in front of my Master. But of course, Edward and I simply tangled together, facing away from the Three in confusion. Renata.

"I wasn't attacking," Edward hissed to her. "I preferred to speak to your _Master_ in private, but very well. All I had to say is that even if I hadn't come here to make the request I did, I would still gladly _die_ before joining this _farce_ of a coven!"

I gasped in shock at his impudence. Was he _trying_ to get himself killed? But then I remembered that he was, of course. Perhaps this was just his latest strategy.

"Enough!" Caius thundered, rising to his feet. "We have listened to your idiotic request, and it has been denied. If you don't have the sense to take the incredible gift we are offering you, then be gone! Go home and cry to your yellow-eyed creator! Go drown your sorrows with the blood of rats, and leave us in peace!"

"Dear brother," Aro said, with just the faintest hint of impatience, "Peace. Can you not see the depth of Edward's grief? That he cannot return to his former life? It simply holds too much sadness for him. We are the only ones who can comfort him now. But you _may_ go in peace, young friend, if you choose. I do hope you find happiness, though I think you will soon realize that this is the only place left for you. Perhaps you could make an extended visit to our peaceful city, while you reflect."

Edward smiled, suddenly looking peaceful again. "Yes, I think I'll do just that," he murmured. "There is a festival tomorrow, after all." He spun on his heel and walked right out, without permission. Caius ground his teeth and inched forward, but Aro held up his hand in silent warning.

"Shall I go after him, Master?" I asked.

"No, let him be," Aro said thoughtfully.

"He's dangerous," Caius argued. "You said earlier that he was planning to force our hand, if we denied him."

"And he may, although I don't believe there is any danger tonight," Aro said sadly. "What a terrible, terrible waste." He frowned, and my heart burned with anger for my Master's sake. Couldn't Edward see how he was hurting Aro? Couldn't he see what he was being offered, however undeserved?

Nobody moved or spoke for several minutes. "Demetri," Aro said after a while, "how far away is our heartbroken friend?"

I closed my eyes, searching. "Five miles," I said, feeling him off to the west. "Perhaps six. He is not moving anymore."

Aro nodded, reaching absently for my hand. I gave it eagerly, and he laughed as soon as we touched.

"Now what?" Caius grumbled.

"Renata," Aro said, "be a dear and bring Santiago to me." She disappeared instantly. "Oh, nothing, Caius, just a little repair to be done out by the main lobby. Now, Demetri."

He turned to me, generosity in his dark, thirsty eyes. "You were wise, my old friend, to catch poor Edward in his lie. Still, it warms my heart to know that you would have killed him like that, just to protect my friendships. I am touched."

I bowed deeply. "He will see reason, Master, I am sure of it," I said. I would not normally speak so freely, but his praise made me bold.

"I am not sure of it," Marcus murmured.

"Nor I," Caius spat. "He should not be unattended while still in the city. He should be watched. Or at least dismembered while he _reflects_; that should give him some perspective on what 'great pain' truly means. She was just a human. What sentimental nonsense!"

Aro tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, thinking. "We have our duty," he announced. "And we must protect the city. Demetri, I want you and Felix to keep a close eye on Edward. Give him some space, but be ready. He may try something foolish. Pay particular attention after the sun rises."

"And if he does act?"

"You know the law," Caius said eagerly. I nodded, waiting for Aro's dismissal.

My Master was still looking troubled. "If he does force your hand, Demetri, bring the pieces to us. Don't burn anything yourself." He nodded, and I turned to go.

"Oh, and Demetri," Aro added as my hand touched the door. "Don't tell Felix what I just said about the burning. And do your best not to think about it, either, if you would. I know I can trust you to control your mind."

I bowed again, bursting with pride as I left to find Felix. I was being entrusted with something that he wasn't, because I was favored; I saw that now. Aro loved _me_. Nothing else mattered– not Edward Cullen's fate, nor my own foolish mental wanderings… not even Afton's triumphant smirk. I dashed the final orders from my mind and ducked into the stone corridor, my cloak billowing behind me and a new spring in my step.

.

.

.

"I don't see why we have to babysit him," Felix grumbled. It was almost noon, and we were standing in the shadows of an alley just next to the Palazzo dei Priori. We had our cloaks on, even though we were close to the human crowd; on St. Marcus Day, we fit in perfectly. Edward was a mere three hundred feet away from us, leaning lazily against the bricks of the Tower and somberly watching the humans go about their celebration. He had spent most of the night walking around the city, but he hadn't acted. He had stationed himself here at sunrise, and hadn't moved since. At least he was safely tucked in the shadows, like us. I just hoped he was using this time to reconsider his options.

I had spent the morning hours reminding him, mentally, of the myriad benefits that awaited him, if he would just make the right choice. They were endless: the joy of having a permanent home, the prestige of bearing the cloak, the comfort that friends like Chelsea and Corin could offer him, the convenience and honor of having our prey presented to us like kings. But the greatest benefits, I reminded him, would be to finally have a purpose to his life, and to serve under the loving rule of the most benevolent, wise leader a vampire could hope to have.

Edward looked more and more peaceful as the morning went on, and I was encouraged; my silent monologue appeared to be working. He didn't seem to want to die anymore, at least; he could have forced our hand at any point throughout the morning, but he hadn't. I found myself relieved; Aro didn't want to see Edward's life extinguished. And some small part of me was coming to like this strange vampire, as dead in his grief as he was. Now all that remained was for him to accept reality and reenter the castle with us.

My mind, and my throat, turned to other matters as I waited: Heidi's return. I checked my watch: 11:58. I thought again of the waitress from last night: delicious. But she was safe from me. I didn't need to chase waitresses and hunt like an animal, like the homeless wretches that wandered the earth without direction, without a purpose. _You see, Edward? You could begin reaping the benefits of Aro's favor even today: Heidi is due back with our blood in less than an hour. __And don't tell me you don't look forward to that, even just a little. __You admitted earlier to not following your creator's diet all the time. Now you can indulge your nature without guilt or shame. __And if you are to be as honored as I imagine you are, you would get first pick of your prey, after the Coven. __I will not resent your privilege._

Edward nodded absently, his eyes still on the humans and their fluttering red flags. If he was going to come back with us, why was he still out here? He needed time, I supposed. We might be out here with him for days, waiting until he set aside the first wave of his grief. Or perhaps he really did want to watch the festival; he had seemed interested in it last night. Maybe this was his way of bidding farewell to the first phase of his life: watching the humans frolic on the final day before they transitioned from his friends to his food. It was so deliciously ironic that he was here, today of all days; that the humans were celebrating their freedom from vampires, on the very day that they had just gained a new predator.

_We don't feed on locals_, I reminded him. _But Heidi is due any minute now. Either come with us and feed, or go hunt in the hills before you present yourself. __I don't care which, but either way you're wasting our time. __I'm trying to be patient, but my thirst-_

"Just a few more minutes," he murmured. "I want to see the rest."

So dramatic_._ And yet… it reminded me of Aro, in a way: he also had a fondness for the spectacular. I was growing more fond of young Edward every minute, though most of my care was still pity. If I could ease his burden, I would. But that was not my gift.

"I said, I don't see why we have to babysit him," Felix muttered. "He's not going to do anything. And Heidi's coming back soon."

"Felix, Felix," I sighed. "I am sure our Master will not forget us, if we are detained."

Felix sighed, checking his own watch and growling slightly. "You're different today," he muttered.

I shrugged. "It's a beautiful day."

"You're all _serene_ again," he complained. "You were just getting to be fun, the last couple of months."

I smiled up at him condescendingly. Felix's loyalty was like that of a dog: constant and brainless. Those of us who had the extra burden of age and gift carried a deeper, more complex devotion. There was no greater delight than having a purpose, and being useful to the Three… to Aro. We were the guardians of our world, and I took a serious pride in my work, at being the best. Felix's pride was more physical, but I didn't blame him for that; that was _his_ purpose.

The minute hand on the clock tower clicked into place, and I flinched automatically; I was usually deep inside the soundproof walls of my home during this part. The first bell rang out, and a chorus of crying children joined the cheers of the crowd.

"Demetri!" Felix hissed, suddenly alert. My eyes snapped back to Edward, who was staring back at us as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

_What do you think you're doing?_ I demanded. His eyes darted forward meaningfully, toward the crowd of revelers. Toward the _sun_.

"You wouldn't," I growled. Another bell sounded, and another. He just stared back at me and undid another button defiantly, daring me to stop him. _Weren't you listening to anything I said?! This is outrageous! __Think of what you're throwing away!_

"You must uphold the law, Demetri," he murmured as he undid the last button. Another bell sounded. "It is your duty."

He let the shirt fall to the ground and took one step forward as the clock tolled again. So _this_ was why he had waited. He wanted to go out with _style_, dying for his lost love at high noon. He had been planning this all morning!

"I don't believe this," Felix laughed. "He really wants to die, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," I sighed. Felix inched forward, but I held him back. "Let's give him one last chance. We'll stop him in time, if need be." _I mean it, Edward. I will spare you, even now, if you stop this madness. __Don't be a fool! __I don't want to destroy you!_

I really didn't. I had waited eighty years for Edward to come to us, and I had just spent the past five hours trying again to win him over, hopeful that he was finally heeding my words of wisdom. A false hope, it now seemed; I had failed my Master once again. But I was out of time. The clock tolled again, and Edward took the final step behind the forbidden line on the pavement. Felix and I surged forward, out of the alley and into the lighter shadows; we had waited long enough. He would be in pieces by the time the bells were finished. In fact, it looked now like Edward had picked this moment for precisely that reason: so we could destroy him under the clamor of the bells.

He nodded politely to me, turning his face toward the crowd and closing his eyes. Even though he was still in shadow, the irregularities in the pavement reflected upon his face and upper body with just a hint of glitter. I sighed and nodded to Felix. We walked faster, and the gong of the seventh bell began to fade away. Five left; we needed to hurry, if we were going to take advantage of Edward's morbid thoughtfulness.

"No! Edward, look at me!"

Felix and I froze, looking toward the sound. A human girl was stumbling through the crowd, toward Edward. But how could someone in Italy recognize him? He had never been here before. He smiled and advanced his right foot into the sunlight, but we couldn't very well dismember him in front of the girl, who was clearly on her way over here.

Before we could react, the girl slammed right into him, his arms locking around her in reflex. He opened his black eyes and smiled down at her peacefully, as if he had been expecting her. The bells continuing to ring out.

"Amazing," he whispered. "Carlisle was right."

"I'm confused," Felix said, still frozen at my side.

I was confused, as well. The girl seemed not to have noticed Edward's stone-like skin at all. A new suspicion crept over my heart, but I was too astounded to care at the moment. The girl's lips were moving, trying to speak around the crushing vice of Edward's grip, and above the eleventh bell that was just sounding.

"You've got to get back to the shadows," she gasped. "You have to move!"

A growl rumbled in Felix's chest. "Looks like we've got ourselves a breach," he said, cracking his knuckles eagerly and surging forward again.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait," I hissed. "I want to see what he says." Felix was right; this girl was already dead. But how had she known? Why was Edward just standing there, smiling like a fool?

"I can't believe how quick it was," he told the girl. "I didn't feel a thing- they're very good." He closed his eyes again, kissing her hair and drawing in her scent like he was feeding. He inhaled deeply, sighing in relief. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty…_ You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

The final chime of the clock tower faded away, and understanding dawned over me, an impossible truth: _this_ was the girl! This was the mate whose death had driven him to suicide. But I thought he had killed her himself? How could he have been mistaken about something like that?

"I'm not dead," she told him, as if she had heard me wondering. "And neither are you! Please, Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

"I don't _believe_ this," Felix breathed, his fists clenching.

"What was that?" Edward asked the girl calmly. He had completely forgotten our presence, it seemed. He was beginning to look confused.

"We're not dead!" she insisted. "But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

Several things happened at once. As the girl spoke the forbidden word, Felix surged forward in anger. I rushed forward, too, afraid he would forget our audience in his eagerness. Edward's serene expression twisted into shock as he registered both the truth about his situation, and our proximity. He spun the girl around, thrusting her deeper into the shadows and up against the brick wall. He blurred around again to face us, throwing his arms up in a futile defense of his human mate.

"Greetings, gentlemen," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix purred.

Edward's jaw clenched so hard I thought it would break. "I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

Felix whispered beneath the girl's hearing. "You have broken the _only_ rule."

I took another step forward, speaking at a normal volume. "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said drily. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl," Felix said, his voice darkening along with his eyes. I finally noticed her scent: she was _magnificent_. How on earth _hadn't_ Edward killed her before now?

Edward's lips drew back, revealing teeth that were already glistening with venom. "I don't think so." He shifted his weight towards us slightly; a threat.

"No," the girl whispered frantically. Edward shushed her, his eyes meeting mine now. He did not relax his defense, but covered his teeth again as he stared, silently pleading for mercy.

I could, possibly, let them go. I outranked Felix, and this was my call. My instructions had been to watch Edward while he was in the city, because of the risk. He had his mate again, and he clearly wanted to leave in peace; my duty was fulfilled. But now there was the matter of Edward's crime, just revealed: the girl had knowledge of our world. Of the _Volturi_. But I didn't think Aro would summarily execute him, not even for this; it would be as much as a waste as before. And Aro must have already known about this from touching Edward's hand last night, and he hadn't protested. Besides, I could always find them again. I focused on the girl's mind, drawing in her-

Nothing. Nothing at _all_. I panicked for a moment, unsure of myself. This had never happened before! Was I losing my touch? I focused harder, pulling at her brain with the full power of my gift. Again, nothing. I wouldn't be able to find her, if Edward wasn't nearby. That was a risk too great to take; this would need to go before Aro, after all.

But first, I needed to defuse the situation. Felix was shifting his weight in a mirror image of Edward's; not crouching yet, but still, entering dangerous territory in public.

"Felix," I said sharply. "Not here." Felix sighed and stood up fully. Satisfied, I turned back to Edward and the girl. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward said, his eyes still hard. "But the girl goes free."

_I can't, Edward_, I told him. _Surely you can understand my position. _

"Demetri, please," he said softly, so the girl wouldn't hear. "You said you would ease my burden if you could. Please, just let us go. I'm begging you, just this once, do the right thing!" His eyes softened from anger into fear, looking anxiously down at his mate. "_Please_."

The right thing? I _was_ doing the right thing! I was protecting our world from dangers like him and his human pet! Some deeper, quieter part of me wanted to be merciful; there was no denying how he had suddenly come back to life, now that he had the human again. As dark as his eyes were, I could see that his lifeless grief had immediately been replaced by the love he thought he had lost. And the girl clung to him as if he were life itself, as though there was nothing else in the world to cling to. It was... beautiful. Such a thing should not be destroyed, not even by me. Edward caught his breath, hearing my thought, and his eyebrows raised hopefully.

But I had my duty. Edward's case was no longer just a tragic story. He was turning out to be a criminal, and the evidence was right in front of me, staring with fear-filled brown eyes. It was one thing to play the incubus, and clean up after oneself; distasteful, but not illegal. But this was forbidden. I couldn't take the risk of letting the girl leave, not when I couldn't trace her. Aro would not only be displeased if I let them go, now; he would be disappointed, perhaps even angry. And that was something I could not bear. That, and not mere duty, was the reason I would have to become what the oddly-matched pair before me would consider a villain. I had done it before. Edward's face fell, his eyes glinting with new hatred as I made my decision.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know that was an abrupt chapter break! But I really want to highlight this as the moment when Demetri shifts from "could have been a good guy" to "enemy". From Edward's perspective, at least. When he said "Demetri is mine" in BD, it seemed like he had some extra reason to hate him, beyond the danger of his tracking gift- which was one of the reasons I invented the visit back in 1926, to give them a bit of history together. So this moment here is when that sense of betrayal is formed.<strong>

**Some of you have asked how far this story is going to go. I will definitely be covering the rest of the Volterra scene from Demetri's perspective, and a little beyond that. Then I think there will be an Aro POV chapter. The story will end in the moments following the big confrontation in BD, back in Demetri's POV.**


	4. Trial

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains many, many direct quotes from New Moon, chapters 20 and 21. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**But I've added a few Demetri tidbits here and there, to keep it interesting. The only major addition is the moment when Chelsea tries to bind Bella, and then Edward, to Aro- but fails, of course. She fails with Bella because of the shield, and she fails with Edward because his mate cannot be bound. I know this wasn't mentioned in the book, but Bella wouldn't have even noticed Chelsea's effort taking place- and I can't imagine that Aro didn't at least try. Also, it explains Edward's hesitant "I'd... rather... not".**

* * *

><p>"We do have rules to obey," I told Edward. <em>And I'm afraid you've forced my hand. <em>

Edward bared his teeth again. "Then _I'm_ afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred. His eyes were still trained on the girl's throat; he was no doubt hoping to claim the spoils of the fight Edward was promising.

"Aro will be disappointed," I sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward scoffed.

I clenched my teeth, growing impatient. This game had gone on long enough. I nodded to Felix, and we spread apart, flanking Edward and the human against the sunlight. He had to know that there was no point in resisting. _Come now, Edward. If you value human life, as you pretend to, you will come peacefully. __It would be a shame if I had to dispose of any other witnesses._

But instead of defeat, I saw a sudden gleam of hope in his eye. His head snapped around toward the darker end of the alley, and I smelled another vampire approaching: a stranger.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present."

The voice was high and feminine, matching the petite female that waltzed up to Edward's side. She was almost as tiny as Jane, though physically mature. Edward quirked a smile toward her, and turned to face us again, with more courage this time. Felix and I paused our advance, unsure how to proceed. Who was this? Another creation of Carlisle Cullen, judging by her golden eyes.

"We're not alone," she announced, nodding toward the crowd with her strange eyes. I glanced over my shoulder, frowning when I saw a family of humans watching us. The oldest female looked upset, and was whispering in the male's ear.

"It looks like that girl's in trouble, John. We should do something!"

Unbelievable. I glared at the human female, all but baring my teeth in warning to mind her own business. But the male took offense to this especially, and promptly walked over to the security guards.

"Your Master wouldn't want you to cause a scene," Edward murmured under his breath. "We part ways now."

I shook my head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable."

"Let's," he said darkly. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

I sighed, glancing back in annoyance at the security guards who were converging on our position. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Edward snapped his teeth shut; he might be a criminal, but he was no idiot. "No." Felix laughed quietly, and surged forward again.

"Not in front of the humans," I muttered, catching his wrist.

"Enough."

We all turned to see Jane approaching. Felix and I relaxed. There was no chance now of Edward escaping. I leaned casually against the brick wall, smiling pleasantly at the security guards, who lost interest immediately. Edward relaxed his defensive pose as well; he knew he was beaten. He had met Jane before. The female stranger crossed her arms in defiance, but made no protest to Jane's arrival.

"Follow me," Jane ordered, turning to lead us home. I normally couldn't stand the girl, but I had to admit her timing was impeccable. As we made our way deeper into the shadows, the human moved to speak, but Edward silenced her with a shake of his head. Then he turned to the stranger.

"Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

As they murmured their reunion, I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Not only was I bringing Edward back in one piece, not only had I captured the human liability, but now I discovered I was delivering the mysterious Alice right into Aro's eager presence. I still had no idea what her significance was, but I knew that he was going to be thrilled to see her; it was a shame that she would have to implicated, along with Edward. She was referring to the human with familiarity: definitely an accomplice. Even if Edward had insisted on dooming himself, she should have reported the crime immediately. Her loyalty to her "brother" was going to cost her.

.

.

.

The human gave us some trouble when it was time to enter the subterranean tunnel. She was afraid to descend into what to her must have looked like a dark pit, and it took Alice and Edward a few moments to coax her down through the portal. Edward held her more tightly after that, as we walked; he understood that he would need to surrender her soon, if not his own life. She held him tightly, as well; I wondered if she understood that she wouldn't make it out of here alive. Edward's mistaken grief earlier was not far from the mark. He was the one who had doomed her to this. I waited for Edward to turn with teeth bared against my thought, but he was completely absorbed in the girl. He pressed his lips to her hair, her face as they walked.

Disgusting. And yet, touching, in an unexpected way.

As we descended, the girl began to shiver. Her clothes were wet for some reason, and Edward's closeness was making her colder. As soon as he heard my observation, he pulled away from her, looking guilty. But she protested, refusing to be anywhere except under his arm. He sighed and allowed her to pull him close again, rubbing her arms with his cold hands in a vain attempt to warm her. What was the point? She was going to die in a matter of minutes, anyway.

I couldn't imagine what Edward saw in this shivering, fragrant human. She was rather plain, even as humans went. She didn't even seem to be a healthy specimen: she was too thin, and looked even more exhausted than Edward had when he had first come to us. Her wet clothes and hair made her look like a drowned rat. She couldn't even walk properly- she kept tripping over her own feet in the darkness, Edward propping her up when necessary. He performed this task patiently, reverently. As if there were no greater joy in the world than to keep this human upright. Why hadn't he just turned her, if he loved her so much? He had known the risk of keeping her human all along, and now, depending on Aro's mercy, he might need to pay the ultimate price. Even if Aro spared him after killing the girl, he would only return to the useless mass of suicidal stone he had been last night. What a confounded _waste_ of immortality.

We continued on, through the gate and into the lower level hall. Jane already had the elevator door open, and the human backed into one of the corners as we ascended, staring at Felix and I. Jane was smiling serenely at Edward, no doubt giving him some nasty silent message. I was still angry at Jane for her childishness in 1926, when she had accompanied me on the recruitment mission to the U.S. I had no doubt that her abrasive thoughts had been part of the reason for Edward's refusal to accompany us… and her "sample" certainly hadn't helped either. Granted, Edward had asked her to do it- one of the many symptoms of the mental effects of his artificial diet- but still. I suppose it had been partly my fault, for allowing it.

Well, it didn't matter now. I was actually surprised that Jane was behaving herself _this_ well. But she might be suspecting the same possibility as I had: that Aro might still spare Edward, and give him the cloak after all. He had certainly known about the crime after taking Edward's hand yesterday, and done nothing about it. Though I supposed judgment had been unnecessary, considering he had thought the girl dead, as well. We would see how Edward would fare now, with the evidence of his crime walking into Aro's presence on her own two feet. Or stumbling, as the case may be.

The elevator opened, and we stepped into the lobby. Gianna was stinking of food; she must have taken her lunch break early. She greeted Jane, ignoring the rest of us. As Edward stepped into the lights, I remembered with annoyance that none of us had thought to pick up his shirt back in the alley; his bare chest was glistening in the white lights overhead. As we moved toward the wooden doors, Felix favored Gianna with a wink, which sent her into a blushing giggle. She had been told, just like her predecessors before her, that Felix had interceded on her behalf with The Three. She believed that she was to be spared, that she would be given immortality so that she could be with Felix forever.

One of Felix's many roles was Human Resources- an ironic term, to be sure- and the charade was always the same. Felix proclaimed his eternal love to each receptionist in turn, and promised them immortality at the end of their two years of service. This ensured their silence and their optimum job performance. They always fell for the ruse, and Felix always enjoyed his role. Gianna _had_ been promised to him, actually, but not in the way she thought.

Alec was waiting for us in the hall. He and his sister greeted one another affectionately. "They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he added, glancing curiously at the human.

I gritted my teeth. So that was why Jane had made her timely appearance! We had hidden cameras in the alley; Aro must have seen our difficulty and sent Jane to bring us in. It was mortifying; not only had the surprise been ruined, but now Jane was the one who would get the honor of bringing everyone in. Nasty, childish girl. She was already petted and spoiled enough. She would be intolerable after this.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec said. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward replied. Alec then looked down again at the human, who was still tucked under Edward's arm.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked in amusement. He inhaled deeply, his eyes darkening at her scent.

"Dibs," Felix told him. Alec frowned politely, but Edward turned around to face Felix, an angry snarl rumbling in his chest. Felix grinned and beckoned for Edward to attack. We weren't in public anymore, but this was ridiculous. If Aro had seen us on the cameras, he would be waiting eagerly to meet Alice.

But Edward didn't attack, after all. Alice restrained him with a gentle hand, and he looked down at her, taking a deep breath and turning back around after a moment. Perhaps she was a drug, like Corin and Chelsea. If so, I didn't see why she merited Aro's attention.

Alec slipped his hand in Jane's, turning to lead us down the hall. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again," he said to Edward politely. Alec always had better manners than his sister, but he was really putting on a show now. Perhaps he, too, thought Aro would spare Edward. I couldn't really blame him for trying to get on Edward's good side, in that case; his cloak was destined to be darker than any of ours. If he did join us, I hoped he would forgive me for bringing his human mate to her doom. He would understand… eventually.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane said. Edward nodded, his earlier defiance gone. I supposed he didn't want to feel the flames a second time. A wise choice.

Instead of going to the library this time, Jane and Alec led us straight to the Dining Room. My throat burned as I saw everyone gathered there; it was almost time. The wives were dressed well, as usual, and everyone except Aro had already taken off their cloaks for feeding.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro stepped forward, smiling without surprise at our guests; yes, he had seen the cameras. He took Jane's thoughts with a kiss.

"Yes, Master," Jane said sweetly. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me."

I held back the jealous snarl that wanted to tear out of my throat. How _dare_ she take credit for this! Felix and I had wasted the past twelve hours out there with Edward, not to mention the extra time I put in at that odiferous café last night. All she had done was waltz up to us in the alley and _look_ at him. In fact, that was all she ever did. It was all she needed to do. We had all, at one time or another, felt Jane's fire. I hated the privileges it gave her. I hated how she was nothing more than a flamethrower with feet, and yet Aro treated her like a daughter. I hated how she walked around the castle like she owned the place. I hated _her._

Aro turned toward our guests. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he cried, clapping his hands in delight. "This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

My anger melted into embarrassment as I saw the delight on my Master's face. It didn't matter who brought him what; all that mattered was his happiness. I felt ashamed, now, at my jealous thoughts. _Forgive me,_ I thought for his attention later on. _Sometimes I covet your praise too much. I am content with whatever role serves best._

Aro turned to Felix and I, as though he had heard my thought. But his smile was for Felix, not for me. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

Felix bowed slightly. "Yes, Master." He turned to go, and I withdrew to stand beside the others in the Guard. Aro turned finally to Edward, and I waited for his pronouncement of judgment. But his face was kind.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

_Be careful, Edward_, I warned him silently. _This is no time for another of your rude displays. You're in enough trouble as it is._

Edward, for once, appeared to listen to me. "Yes, Aro, I am," he said calmly.

"I love a happy ending," Aro said kindly. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seems to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible," Alice said stiffly, despite her smile. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro scolded. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice finally looked uneasy, glancing at Edward in question. He briefly explained Aro's talent to her, and she asked him some sort of silent question. He nodded.

Aro watched the exchange with curiosity. "But to be able to hear from a distance," he sighed, looking back at Edward with fondness, "That would be so _convenient_."

We all turned as Caius and Marcus entered the Dining Room, with Felix bringing up the rear. He slid into place beside me.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro cried, raising his hands in greeting. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

Caius glanced toward the human with distaste, and took his seat without a word. Marcus did not; he slowed his steps, his impassive expression breaking with momentary interest as his gaze moved over the three visitors. He paused at Aro's side, touching his hand briefly.

Aro's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting."

Marcus himself seemed to lose interest then, continuing on to his throne. Athenadora took her place behind Caius, and Sulpicia stood waiting beside her, her hand resting on the back of Aro's empty throne. Aro himself was staring at our visitors with renewed interest, his delight now turned to awe.

"Amazing," he said, shaking his head. "Simply amazing." Edward turned to Alice, briefly explaining Marcus' gift. "It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro continued. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward replied.

"But still- _la tue cantante_! What a waste!"

My eyes snapped back over to the defendants in surprise. The girl was Edward's _singer_? It wasn't possible! There was no way he could have left her alive this long. The flame in my throat burst into an inferno as I remembered my own singer. It had happened back in 1550, when I was tracking one of the Southern Covens. One whiff, and I was lost. I abandoned my mission without a thought. In the end, I had to slaughter an entire village and burn it to the ground to cover my tracks. It had been the most embarrassing moment in my career. I had never been so afraid as I had been that next day, when I reported back to Caius, my clothes stained with blood and smoke. And he had been furious… but at least he had understood. When your singer calls, you answer. How _was_ Edward standing there next to her? Aro couldn't have been mistaken, but it still seemed impossible.

Edward laughed darkly. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro looked skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…" he trailed off, looking disappointed. It was one of the great injustices of our world, that Aro himself had never personally had a singer. Only Chelsea, Caius, myself, and Felix had experienced this glorious phenomenon, though Aro had also observed it through various other vampires whose hand he had taken over the millennia. And he might never have one of his own; it wasn't a given that each vampire would ever encounter his or her singer. Felix boasted having found two, though I was skeptical. It irked me that Edward, so young and careless, had already been given this great gift. And yet he did not accept it!

"Waste it," Edward finished.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

Edward dropped his eyes. "Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly."

"I am gratified by his success," Aro continued. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonished me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected to find that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong. But _your_ restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed. Just remembering how she appeals to you… it makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed as Aro's eyes drifted down to the human's throat, his eyes darkening. I tensed as well, ready to restrain him if necessary. The girl's blood would go to Aro, it seemed. It was better to have done with it soon; she was delectable, and all of us were suffering now. But he did not move to take her.

"Don't be disturbed," he told Edward, pulling his eyes reluctantly away from the girl's pulse. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" He lifted his hand toward the girl.

"Ask _her_," Edward said flatly.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?

The girl shrank away from his hand, looking up to Edward. He nodded. She took a deep breath and turned back to Aro, offering him her shaking hand. His face was excited, hopeful as he took her hand. But as too many seconds passed, his smile faded. He finally released her.

"So very interesting," he said. Could it be that she was some sort of shield? It certainly explained my inability to latch onto her mind earlier. It was a comforting thought- it meant there was nothing wrong with me.

"A first," he murmured. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

And that was when Edward lost it. I could tell that he had been trying to stay calm as the interrogation had progressed, though he had again failed to speak respectfully. But now he snarled his anger, and this time Alice was unable to calm him. Jane stepped out of our line, looking angelic. "Yes, Master?" she cooed. Edward's snarls grew to open growling now. He bared his teeth at Aro, and everyone in the room gasped in shock at his behavior. Caius stood and drew closer, motioning for the rest of to be ready. Felix surged forward eagerly, but froze as Aro sent him a sharp, disapproving glance.

"I was wondering, my dear one, is Bella is immune to _you_," Aro said to Jane.

Edward's snarls became a roar of anger, and he shot forward in attack. "Don't!" Alice cried too late. Jane smiled, and Edward dropped in a heap to the floor at her feet, writhing under her fiery gaze for the second time in his short life. At least he knew what to expect this time; he was silent in his torment. Unlike _last_ time. I shivered as I remembered the various times I had felt it. Fourteen times Jane had burned me, and I had never been able to remain silent like this. Edward _did_ have quite the self-control, it seemed. I felt an ounce of my admiration for him return. Not that it mattered; he had just signed his own death warrant, twice over. I didn't think I had _ever_ seen anyone try to attack Jane before.

"Stop!" The human moved toward him, but Alice grabbed her and held her fast. I waited for Aro to give the signal for execution, but his patience was endless. He let Edward burn for ten more seconds before calling Jane off. Edward's body jerked one last time, and then he was still. The human was weeping for him now.

"He's fine," Alice assured her. Edward sprang back up into standing, watching in horror as Jane turned her gaze toward his human mate. But Jane's smile faded just as Aro's had; the girl's shield kept her out, as well. Edward pulled his mate back into his arms, looking smug. Jane looked _furious_.

Aro's eyes flicked to me in question now; he wondered, no doubt, whether my own gift had worked on the girl. I shook my head, and he bubbled into laughter. "This is wonderful!" he cried, clapping his hands in delight as he turned to Jane. "Don't be put out, dear one," he soothed as he touched her shoulder. "She confounds us all." Jane bared her teeth at the girl one last time, but stayed put.

Aro laughed again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – just out of curiosity." He shook his head, smiling indulgently. But in a moment, his smile faded. "So what do we do with you now?" he sighed.

The moment had come. Aro had delayed judgment because of his curiosity, but he had his duty- we all did. But he still seemed reluctant. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" he asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chelsea inching forward. Aro's eyes flashed to hers just briefly, with the slightest of nods. She turned to look at the human- attempting to calm her in her last moments, I guessed- but ground her teeth in annoyance. Her gaze turned to Edward then, and Aro held his breath.

For the first time, Edward seemed to consider the offer. Uncertainty replaced his anger, and he opened his mouth to speak. Marcus leaned forward in his throne, his face suddenly alight with interest. He stared at Edward and the human, and then at Chelsea. Aro glanced back to him, and he shook his head. I took Edward's delay as encouragement, and added my own. _This is it, Edward_, I called urgently. _This is your last chance. Don't be a fool!_

But a fool he remained. "I'd rather not," he said, grinding out each word with effort. He hadn't been lying last night then; he really would rather die than serve my Master. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. Marcus relaxed in his throne, and Aro frowned politely.

"Alice?" he asked. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you."

Aro turned to the human, looking hopeful again. "And you, Bella?"

Edward hissed protectively, and Caius stepped closer, looking shocked. "What?"

Aro turned his head slightly toward his brother, his eyes still on the human. "Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius snorted his disapproval, and Edward began growling again.

"No, thank you," the girl stammered.

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward hissed. "I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws." He spoke the last phrase deliberately, as though he were making some sort of strategic play.

"Of course not!" Aro said quickly. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius interrupted, "The law claims them."

"How so?" Edward demanded.

Caius pointed at the human. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

"There are a few humans in your charade here, as well," Edward challenged.

"Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't-" the girl began.

"Nor to do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued, ignoring her. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth, and Caius smirked, pleased with his bluff. "That's what I thought," he said smugly. Felix took a single step forward, and Caius' hand drifted toward his pocket, where he kept the torch.

Aro held up his hand. "Unless… unless you do intend to give her immortality?" He stared hard at Edward, looking desperate for a moment.

Edward hesitated, listening to whatever it was Aro was telling him. "And if I do?" he asked aloud.

Aro's face relaxed into a smile. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." He held out his hand expectantly.

Edward looked down at the human, looking tortured. "Mean it," she said to him lifelessly. "Please."

But it was Alice who stepped forward, offering her hand. Aro swept forward, taking it hungrily. He closed his eyes, a frozen statue over the tiny hand he held. Five seconds passed. Ten. _Fifteen_. Alice had to be younger than Edward, since she wasn't with the Cullens back in 1926. What gift could possibly expand her collection of thoughts to this magnitude?

Aro laughed in sheer delight, his eyes still closed. After another second, he looked up at Alice with glowing eyes. "That was _fascinating_!"

Alice smiled stiffly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!"

A chorus of quiet gasps filled the room. So this was Alice's gift- she could see the future! Such a gift had never even been dreamed of, not even by Aro himself. No wonder he had been so delighted to have Alice arrived unannounced!

"But that will," Alice said firmly.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem," Aro said cheerfully.

"Aro," Caius growled.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked.

Aro smiled kindly. "Yes, yes. But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius threatened. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

Edward's jaw clenched, and I braced myself for his next outburst. But he knew he lucky he was to receive this mercy. He simply nodded. Caius watched him a moment more, and then returned to Marcus' side. Felix groaned in disappointment beside me.

"Ah, Felix," Aro sighed, "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

Edward stiffened. "Hmm. In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later." He had a good point. Once we began feeding, not even Aro's orders would be able to stop us from feeding on the girl, were she to remain.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Aro agreed. "Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"And here," Aro added, finally motioning Felix forward. But he merely reached up and pulled Felix's cloak away, tossing it to Edward. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Edward knew better than to disobey now- though the irony was not lost on any of us. He donned the cloak, barely masking his distaste.

"It suits you," Aro sighed.

Edward chuckled darkly, but maintained his newfound respect. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below." He looked back at the door anxiously, hearing something. I stretched out with my own gift, my venom flowing as I felt Heidi's presence within the walls. Finally! But Aro caught my eye, nodding towards our departing guests. I nodded and turned to escort them out.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro called from behind us. As I turned around to close the door behind us, I saw Aro summon Chelsea and take her hand.

"Fascinating," he breathed as he released her. "Simply _fascinating_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that covers most of the text from the book. The next chapter will be mostly original stuff- Demetri's reflection on Edward's choices, and a little surprise that Aro has in store for him. Then a little Aro-POV chapter, so we can <em>really<em> feel sorry for Demetri, since I've decided he's not particularly evil. After that I may or may not have an intervening chapter before the BD conclusion... Demetri doesn't seem to be present in the Eclipse visit, so I'm probably not going to do that scene. But it might be fun to have a few moments back in Volterra, leading up to the final confrontation. **


	5. Reward

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains direct quotes from New Moon, chapters 21 and 22. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p>"Not fast enough," Alice muttered. The lobby door opened and the glorious aroma of Heidi's catch filled the hall, followed a moment later by the first of them stepping inside. I pressed myself against the stones to let them pass, indicating that Edward and Alice should do the same. They pulled the human aside as the sea of humanity passed, and I heard Aro give his usual tour-guide welcome. I inhaled deeply, noticing one or two that spelled especially good. Edward clutched his mate to his chest, but as we began moving again, she began to cry, horror in her eyes: she understood.<p>

We reached the main hallway just as the last human stragglers passed us by. Heidi was bringing up the rear as usual, and looking as lovely as ever. St. Marcus Day was always her favorite. She had many methods of bringing in our prey, but she especially enjoyed the ruse she employed every year on this day. This particular group believed that they were getting a tour of the stronghold of the vampires that had once terrorized the city. The irony was just delicious. A quiet growl rumbled in Edward's chest as he heard my delight. But he did not turn around. No matter how much he disapproved of the fate of the humans he had just observed, he would not endanger his mate again. He had done that enough for one day.

"Welcome home, Heidi," I said, ignoring him.

"Demetri," she purred, looking curiously at our visitors. She seemed especially surprised to see Edward's cloak, no doubt wondering what had transpired while she had been out hunting.

"Nice fishing," I complimented her, nodding back toward the Dining Room.

She smiled, her violet eyes flicking back to mine. She had already fed, then: one of the benefits of her particular task. "Thanks. Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me." She nodded and ducked inside the panel, sliding it shut behind herself. We continued on toward the lobby, Edward pulling the girl even faster now. The screaming began before we reached the door, though, and she flinched inside Edward's arms. He just pulled her along even more quickly, staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched. I paused at the soundproof door, stretching out with my gift to make sure there were no humans in the lobby to hear the sound of our prey dying back in the Dining Room. The sound was raking at my throat, and I was eager now to be rid of our visitors. Sensing only Gianna's presence, I pushed open the door and led them out into the lobby. The peaceful music playing through the speakers was at odds with the chorus of screams behind us- a dissonant symphony, but an appetizing one. Gianna tensed at the new sound, but made no other sign; she had heard it before. No doubt she was thinking about how lucky she was to escape such a fate.

As soon as everyone was out of the hallway, I turned to Edward. _I hope you realize how fortunate you are_, I told him silently. _I, for one, cannot understand the pardon you are receiving. I just hope you have the sense to correct your error in the time allotted to you. _He just stared back at me with unbridled hatred, holding his human tightly against his side. I supposed that for the rest of eternity, he would see me as the villain who had turned him in. _I was only doing my duty_, I thought angrily. _But I suppose you don't understand what that means, do you?_

He just clenched his jaw, the faintest hint of a growl vibrating deep inside of him. "Do not leave before dark," I warned him. _And don't test Aro's kindness, Edward. We'll know if you try to leave before then._I glanced meaningfully up at the security camera perched near the ceiling.

He nodded, but stiffened again as he observed me turning my focus to Alice's mind. I couldn't help but feel smug as he watched me burn her essence into my eternal memory. Edward obviously hadn't wanted his "sister" to come to the attention of the Volturi, but he had practically brought her here himself. And now, she would never be able to hide from me again. Not that Aro would ever force anyone to join the Guard against their will, but I took some professional satisfaction in the knowledge that I was the key to Aro having future access to Alice and Edward… if not their human pet. I made one last futile attempt at the human girl's mind and reentered the hallway, pulling the door back onto its seal behind me.

I hurried back toward the Dining Room, Edward's foolishness forgotten as my venom began to flow in earnest. The screams were quickly disappearing, and I anxiously hoped Heidi had kept her word. I flew through the stone antechamber and into the Dining Room, taking my cloak off as I entered.

But to my dismay, there were no humans left alive. A few of my comrades were still kneeling over their last prey, but most were already standing upright with bright red eyes, and refastening their cloaks. Santiago and Felix were tossing the corpses into a pile over the drain, preparing them for disposal. Jane and Alec were rooting through the pockets and purses of the dead. My throat burned hotter as Afton shot me one of his smirks. But for once, he was not the one I wanted to tear apart.

"Heidi," I growled, stalking towards her. "I _told_ you-"

"Peace, Demetri," Aro said, his ruby eyes sparkling as he approached me. "I told Heidi not to trouble herself on your account."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Withholding blood was one of Caius' favorite punishments, but I could not imagine Aro doing such a thing. And he had been so pleased with me earlier! What could I have done wrong to deserve this?! It was terrible to imagine waiting another week to feed- but it was far more painful to think that I had failed my Master, that I had hurt him so badly that he felt the need to do this. I shoved my hand forward, anxious to understand his sudden disfavor. He took it.

_What have I done, Master? _ _Was it my delay in the alley? __I assure you, I was only trying to keep the humans' attention from-_

Aro laughed, releasing my hand. "You misunderstand me, old friend! I am not upset with you. No, in fact, I have never been so… _relieved_ to have you in my service!" His eyes darted to the door, where he had watched our strange visitors depart only minutes ago. "And so you will not be feeding with us today, Demetri. I have a special reward for you."

The buzz of conversation in the room ceased as all eyes fell on me, and I stood taller as I waited, unbreathing. "The internet is a marvelous thing!" Aro laughed. "While you and Felix were out watching Edward this morning, I found what I needed to ensure that your waitress does, indeed, live far enough away. And she even has two roommates! You'll need to use the car, of course, and I know I can trust you to clean up after yourself. I have her address, but you don't want it, do you?" He smiled knowingly.

I grinned, my throat aching in anticipation. "No, Master, I don't. Your generosity is, is-"

Aro waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. You have been with us long enough to know that I delight in indulging my children now and then." He waved his hand a second time, toward the door.

I bowed deeply, and was unable to hold back a superior smirk as I tossed my cloak to Felix. He needed one, after all. He bared his teeth at me and a jealous growl rumbled in his chest. Afton was _livid_. I spun on my heel and flew out of the castle, eager to begin the hunt. Aro knew me so well! Feeding alone was a generous reward, and a rare one- but _this_! My Master had given me the greatest reward of all: a chance to stretch my gift, to use it for my own ends at my own leisure. I drove straight to the café: the hunt would begin there.

.

.

.

I didn't even slow down as I drove by the café; as I had hoped, she wasn't there. I opened my mind then, finding her trail instantly. I would have preferred to hunt on foot, but the sun was bright. No matter; this wasn't the sort of hunt where I needed my nose. I followed her trail out of town, and through the green country outside Montaione. I slowed down as I entered the town, winding through the streets as my mind resonated with her growing proximity. She led me on a delightful chase. Her mental trail crossed itself more than once, and I even had to backtrack a few times as I stalked her path without the help of her scent. She had stopped today at a produce stand, at the local post office, and at a gas station. But she could not elude me. I finally parked next to an average-looking apartment building, glancing up at the sky before cracking open the door. I caught a whiff of her scent, but it was too sunny to get out yet. I glanced up at the building through the windshield, feeling her presence right in front of me. My gift was thrumming with success now, and my throat was a wasteland. At least there was a promising cloud floating on the horizon: fifteen minutes, judging by the wind.

While I waited, I reflected on the events of the past day and night. I was, honestly, at a loss to see why Aro hadn't killed the girl Bella. She was undeniably dangerous, with her knowledge of our world, and it made me uneasy that she was immune to my gift. Wasn't it our job to protect our world from liabilities like this? Wasn't that the whole reason that the Guard existed? Wasn't it important for vampires everywhere to fear punishment enough to deter crimes like the one Edward had committed? Was it wise for us to be showing weakness like this?

_Not weakness_, I chided myself. _Mercy._ _Reprieve. _

It was not my place to question the judgments of the Three. And although Caius had, at first, pushed for execution, it was Aro who had stayed his hand. This had been Aro's choice then- and I couldn't question my Master. I literally couldn't form the thought in my mind. He had his reasons, and they were no doubt too great for me to understand. I was happy for him, at least: it seemed that Alice had managed to offer some kind of evidence – through her gift, I assumed- that the human would be turned. Aro had clearly been hoping for _anything_ that would give him the chance to spare the defendants. He had said that he liked happy endings, and it appeared that he had found a way to make one. At least he had taken precautions: he had not protested when Caius threatened to visit the Cullens, and make sure the girl had been turned. A wise plan.

I reflected, as well, on the choices young Edward had made. I didn't understand a single one of them. I supposed he had been trained by Carlisle to feed on animals in the beginning, but I could not understand why he still continued on that path, now that he had sampled both types of blood. And to come upon one's singer, and not feed… but he had done more than that. He had fallen in _love_ with her! It was the most absurd idea I had ever heard, and I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.

I knew that some vampires – Felix, for one- had a liking for human females that I considered distasteful. At least those types of dalliances always ran through to their natural conclusion! But perhaps I was being unfair. Aro himself, after all, had found his mate in the human world. But he had taken the obvious path, once he had found a suitable girl: he had turned her. What was Edward thinking, hovering in this impossible – not to mention illegal- middle ground? The girl was going to die one way or the other- whether by his own thirst, or by execution at Caius' hand, or by old age. And she obviously wanted to be turned, like Sulpicia had. What was he waiting for?

But the choice that truly baffled me was his refusal to join the Guard. I supposed, in retrospect, that I could understand his reluctance to come with me back in '26. He had been young, naïve. And he had mentioned that Jane and I were the first normal vampires he had ever met… so I supposed that he had been afraid of the unknown, reluctant to leave his creator's side. I could understand that. I, too, had been reluctant to leave my creator at first. I, too, had declined the invitation, determined to stay loyal to Amun. Loyal! As if that word had any meaning apart from the purpose, the meaning my life held now! But it had only taken a few minutes for me to see that I was on the wrong path; Aro just shone too brightly for me to follow anyone else. It was the best decision I had ever made in my life. I suppose Edward couldn't be blamed for staying with Carlisle, when Aro himself was not present to inspire his new allegiance.

But now! He had been right in Aro's presence today, and _still_ he had refused! And not just refused, but had made it abundantly clear how distasteful the idea was. Last night was understandable; he had been deep in his grief, and could not bear remaining on the earth without his mate. But what had stopped him today, once he knew the girl was alive? What about my Master could possibly preclude Edward's loyalty? There was nothing. The only possible explanation was that the animal diet must have rotted his mind. His failure to feed properly was blunting the expanded intellect that our kind were marked with. He was thinking like a human, and a stupid one at that.

I only hoped that he would not waste any time in turning the girl. It was unlikely that Aro himself would accompany Caius, when the visit was made. If Edward had not fulfilled the law by then, Caius would not be merciful- I knew he would not. It was a miracle that Aro had convinced his brother to withhold judgment _this_ time. And as pitiful as Edward Cullen was, I didn't want to see him die. Because right or wrong, his little romance was a thing of beauty. It certainly didn't make any sense, but that only added to the mystery. And I supposed, if one wanted to think like a human, that his lifestyle was peaceable, moral. It might even be said that he was noble- having tasted human blood, and yet still choosing to eschew "murder", as he no doubt saw it. And I supposed his stubborn loyalty to his eccentric creator was admirable, in its own way. I just hoped, for his sake, that he really did get his happy ending.

But there was no more time for reflection- the cloud had arrived, and I slipped out of the car. I entered the building, looking around to make sure there were no surveillance devices. The waitress' scent was thicker up the stairs, and so was her mental trail. I silently ascended to the third floor and down the hall, where her scent ended abruptly at a door labeled "317". I checked again for surveillance equipment, and I knocked on the door.

There was music coming from inside, and I recognized the voice that abruptly ceased its off-key singing upon hearing my knock. There were footsteps, and the door opened a crack: it was her. She gave a little gasp and opened the door as wide as the little chain allowed, blushing.

Delicious.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, staring up into my eyes, "I know we've met, but I can't quite… oh, the café! Last night!"

I switched my thinking to Italian. "Yes," I murmured. "It was last night. Forgive me… it's just that I haven't been able to think of anything except you, since then. I had to see you again. My name is Demetri." I leaned closer, letting my breath waft over her face.

"Demetri," she echoed weakly. "I'm Bianca."

"Bianca," I breathed. "What a _beautiful_ name." I inhaled her scent again, relishing the burn as it crept down my throat. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Bianca?"

She hesitated then, and the door began to close again. I leaned forward, piercing her eyes with my own. And then I smiled, the "trust me" kind. She swallowed, and her fingers scrambled to undo the chain. I slipped inside, sniffing the air and smiling genuinely: she was alone. I was thirsty enough for three, but one at a time was more enjoyable anyway.

As I turned to face her again, my eyes swept over the contents of the apartment. Bianca and her roommates must be college students, like I had thought; there were textbooks everywhere, and a red backpack lay ready by the door where Bianca was still standing. Her black apron was draped over the backpack in readiness for her shift at the café tonight. I was especially pleased to note that the small kitchen was equipped with an ancient-looking gas stove. An easy cleanup, then: after I had fed on all three of them, I would simulate a gas leak and burn the whole place out.

"Ah, Bianca," I sighed in satisfaction, smiling down at her. She blushed again, and my thirst sang in response. So accommodating.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked shyly, tucking a black curl behind one ear. She turned toward a dilapidated liquor cabinet.

"I thought you'd never ask."

As she busied herself with the drinks, I took one last look around her habitat. The textbooks were strewn about in three distinct piles, and the pile with Bianca's scent indicated that she was studying art history. There was a laptop perched on the couch, its screen glowing with some half-written term paper. There was a half-empty bowl of instant noodles on the coffee table, and a half-drunk coffee next to it.

A half-finished life. A life about to end, at my hand. No doubt someone like Edward Cullen would see this as a tragedy, or perhaps even an opportunity: a chance for a vampire to rise above his thirst and allow this intelligent, promising human to continue her half-finished life. One might even wonder what achievements this girl might make in the future, were she to continue living. Or her children, or her grandchildren. An entire genealogy of possibilities, in my hands. A chance for redemption, to borrow a phrase from a young, golden-eyed idealist who had visited Volterra in the eighteenth century. What was it Carlisle had said, all those years ago?

_This living death need not be a death sentence to our mortal neighbors. We have ascended beyond their species, Aro, as you say. __But does not this greater power give us greater responsibility? __I, too, thirst for their blood. __But I do not consume it, for it is not mine to consume. __Rather, I will take this frozen immortality to spend unlimited time in the practice of mercy, of kindness … and of healing, if I can manage it. __It gives me happiness… and, yes, relief from the guilty burden of the darkness within me. __If I can save lives, instead of take them- as I admit I desire to do- then perhaps I can reclaim some portion of my lost humanity. __Perhaps I can prove myself still worthy, through this thirsty atonement, to call myself a man.__ I believe that each of us has this chance for redemption, for goodness. __And I hope – no, I believe- that someday, I will not be alone in my efforts._

Noble words. But I was not Carlisle Cullen, and I most _certainly_ was not Edward Cullen. These men led small lives- faithful to their own ideals, perhaps, but of no account to the greater vampire world. I was leading a life that held a far greater purpose, and reaped far greater rewards. Reclaiming my so-called humanity held no attraction for me- not when I was already at the center of civilization, a favorite servant of the greatest man who had ever ruled our kind. And on days like this, when Aro looked upon me with tender approval and thanks, I knew that I was even more than that. I was his trusted colleague, his friend… his son, if that was not too bold. I didn't need this reward to remind me that I was favored. But Aro had seen fit to give me this gift, and I would accept it with gratitude- not with disloyal consideration of the eccentricities of the Cullens. How could I offer him any less? He deserved my devotion, not my questions.

Bianca was blushing again – I supposed I had been staring at her during my ruminations. My throat flamed in response, and I smiled at her one last time as she handed me a tiny glass of alcohol. It would come in handy later, when I started the fire. She was so thoughtful. And even though I would end her half-finished life, I would give her a gift that a rogue like Felix would never have given her.

"Thank you for the drink, Bianca."

I killed her with a single sweep of my hand. As I bit and drowned myself in the paradise of her blood, one final thought swept through my evaporating consciousness: Edward Cullen was a fool in more ways than one.


	6. True Colors

**This chapter contains direct quotes from New Moon, Chapter 22. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. And some credit must also be given to Universal Pictures... I'll be very proud if anyone can guess which film gets quoted here!**

**Thank you to whilewewereyetsinners, and all others who helped me out with this one! Without further ado, get ready to feel sorry for our buddy Demetri...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

As soon as Demetri left to claim his reward, I turned to Marcus and Caius.

"I must take my leave, brothers. I have a great deal of work to do today." They nodded, both catching my eye meaningfully – we would all be doing our best to occupy our minds until nightfall. I moved toward Heidi, who was just gathering together all of the wallets from the pile of valuables that Jane and Alec had removed from our prey. This was one of her regular duties, but I needed something to do.

"Allow me the pleasure, Heidi," I said, holding out my hand. She looked at me curiously, but handed me the bag. Our fingers touched as I took it, and I closed my eyes briefly as I took in her thoughts; it had been nearly seven months since I had taken her hand. In a matter of milliseconds, I raced through her memories of the intervening time. There was not much of interest, save a growing attraction to one of the newest Guards: a brute like Felix whom I had changed twenty years ago. He was, without a doubt, one of the stupidest vampires I had ever created. He was already slated for elimination, as soon as Caius managed to… but I should think about that later. Heidi was watching me carefully, wondering what I thought of her latest love interest.

"I couldn't be happier, my dear," I assured her. She dropped her eyes and smiled; I was sure she would be blushing, if she had the chance. I nodded my dismissal and she disappeared, no doubt to find her Guard. I shook my head, careful to keep my thoughts indulgent.

"Aro, what are you doing? Isn't that Heidi's responsibility?" I turned to find Sulpicia at my side, and I melted anew at the sight of her. She was wearing a white summer dress in raw silk, her hair elegantly swept up for feeding, and her eyes a sparkling crimson. She was magnificent, every inch a queen. I took her hand, pressing my lips against it.

"Heidi has another matter to attend to, my love. And I'm afraid I have quite a bit of work to do, as well. Why don't you return to your rooms?"

Her beautiful lips frowned slightly, her eyes searching mine. We usually spent the day together after feeding, but that would not do today. My lovely wife was quite capable of distracting me, but not to the level I needed at the moment. Before she could question me, I gently pulled her back towards the diminishing crowd.

"Corin, Sulpicia is ready to retire. You will attend her." Corin nodded, and they left together. Over in another corner of the room, Caius and Athenadora were having a similar conversation. I was careful not to look at, or think about Marcus at all. This was no time to be thinking about _his_ condition.

I carried the bag out to my own chambers, emptying the wallets out onto my desk. I turned on the news, as well as an audiobook read in Swahili, as well as a CD of Mozart's symphonies. I sat down, breathing deeply and committing every corner of my mind to these stimuli before beginning my task.

This was the real reason I had touched Heidi's hand today: so that I could see how she usually did this, and so I could learn what I needed about each of our prey to complete the task. Heidi worked tirelessly to ensure that our prey knew as little as possible about their destination, so that they could not be traced. Today's catch was the annual exception, however. They had known that they were going to tour a castle that, according to local legend, had once been infested with vampires. Each person had been told a different city, at least, many of which were in other countries. I knew from Heidi's mind not only where each human was from, but all sorts of details about their personal lives.

I hacked into the databases of various shops and venues in their local towns, fabricating transactions supposedly made today by their credit cards. The finished product made it appear that these humans had been in all sorts of different countries in the hours preceding their disappearances. Just for good measure, I even created a few transactions taking place tomorrow. I then traced back each human's itinerary, deleting the electronic trail of their trek to Italy. My final task was to sweep through everyone's personal email and social media sites, deleting the records of their contact with Heidi, and any mention of their upcoming trip.

All this time I was also monitoring the video feed coming from the security cameras, particularly the one by Gianna's desk. Bella had drifted into a half-sleep while they waited, and Alice was spending a good deal of time staring at Edward. No doubt she was communicating silently, updating him on all that had passed during his absence – both at the Cullen residence and back in Forks, Washington. I was careful, though, to also keep my mind on all the other stimuli in my office.

When I was finished the cleanup, I destroyed the wallets and their contents, after making a few discreet deposits into our own accounts. Then I sat back with a book that had been found in one of our younger prey's backpack, while watching the local news and continuing to monitor Alice and Edward. It was just so _convenient_, the way they were able to share their thoughts and visions… but I would think about that later.

One item on the news caught my eye: a new zoning official had been appointed for Volterra. I made a mental note to speak with Chelsea later about it. She was our liaison to the local authorities, and she would need to meet the new official and bind his loyalty to herself. She would instruct him to consult her before making any decisions that might affect our little establishment. We had this arrangement with several government employees, and it had never failed us.

As soon as the sun had set, I called for Alec to attend me. He appeared at my door in four seconds.

"Master?"

"You may dismiss the Americans, Alec. Ask them not to linger in the city."

"Yes, Master." He was gone. I watched on the screen, and he soon appeared in the lobby.

"You're free to leave now," he told Edward warmly. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

"That won't be a problem," Edward replied coldly.

I smiled warmly. _Farewell, young Edward_, I thought. _It has been a pleasure. I wish you all the happiness in the world, you and your lovely Bella. Just remember your promise._

His eyes flicked up to the camera, his expression inscrutable. I sighed wistfully, feeling powerless. _I __do hope we meet again someday. And give my best to Carlisle, please._

He nodded slightly, but his jaw seemed that it would break if it were clenched any harder. He helped Bella to her feet. Gianna gave them directions to the other lobby, and they left. I turned my attention back to my new book for the next hour, then went out in search of my brothers. They were already waiting for me in the Dining Room, which had already been cleaned up. Felix was in attendance.

"They're gone," he reported.

"Thank you, Felix," I said. "We'll call you if we need anything." He bowed and went out, closing the doors.

I finally relaxed my mind, letting the events of the day rush back into my conscious thought. It had been surprisingly _difficult_ to keep my mind under control; I was the only one in Volterra who had never needed to do so. The challenge had been a delightful diversion. But now that I was able to think freely, the possibilities swirled around my brain in a vortex of color. I laughed out loud as I crossed the room in a flash, settling into my throne.

"I'm glad one of us finds this amusing," Caius snapped. "You've just made a _complete_ mockery of our authority."

"Oh, Caius, do cheer up. This is the most exciting day we've had in centuries! Wouldn't you agree, Marcus?"

"Unequivocally."

"And on your holiday, no less! You've really outdone yourself this time, brother."

Marcus merely sighed, looking up at the ceiling; he had already used up his conversational energy for the day. I suspected he had had much less trouble than Caius and I, keeping his thoughts under control today. He offered me his hand frequently, so that he didn't have to speak too often, and I was always impressed with how little he bothered to think about _anything_. It really was quite an achievement, considering his species.

"Now," I said grandly. "We have much to discuss. Marcus, have you told our brother of your observation earlier?" He shook his head. "It's remarkable, Caius," I continued. "The bond between Bella and Edward is quite unbreakable, as you might expect. And so complex, considering their difference in species, and their recent separation. But the bond between Edward and _Alice_… oh, you explain it, Marcus! I wouldn't do it justice."

Marcus sighed dramatically, but his eyes glinted with a hint of interest; it wasn't often he got to use his gift anymore… at least not with strangers. "It's far stronger than I anticipated," he told Caius. "Far stronger, in fact, than any bond I've ever seen outside a mated pair. Their love for each other runs very deep. So does their loyalty to one another. " He paused. "It's possible that Chelsea would not be able to break it."

Caius sat up straighter. "Didn't she try?"

"She's not a fool," I said. "She knew he was watching her mind like a hawk. She did try, very briefly, to bind Edward to us. And he did feel the pull, but you know Chelsea cannot compel a vampire as long as his mate is opposed."

"She was unable to access Bella at all," Marcus added. "But that was to be expected."

"Demetri was unsuccessful, as well," I said happily. "Isn't it _marvelous_?"

"I fail to see why you're so enraptured with her," Caius scoffed. "She's just a shield- and only for herself."

"Ah, brother, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally! If she's this powerful as a human, just imagine the possibilities when she is one of us!"

"_If_ she becomes one of us," Marcus murmured.

"She will," Caius said darkly. "One way or another, her heart will stop beating by the time this year is out. I'll see to _that_."

"You're always too impatient, brother," I complained.

"And you're too crafty," he said with an admiring smile. "Are you going to enlighten us as to the reason for your absurd indulgence today?"

I crossed one leg over the other, leaning back into the wood of my throne as I considered what to say. I certainly wasn't going to tell my brothers everything, at least not yet. I was terribly excited about the werewolves, but this was no time for Caius to go on one of his little rampages. And he would probably react just as violently if I told him that Carlisle had brought a veteran of the Southern Wars into his coven- and not just _any_ veteran! Jasper was, no doubt, the legendary Immortal Terror who had suddenly vanished during World War II. His desertion had destabilized Mexico and Central America, and countless human deaths had resulted – not to mention one of Caius' purging expeditions. I had always wondered if the Terror actually existed, or was just a rumor circulated by the Mexican Coven. How delightful, to learn he was real! His talent was so versatile- and its power in battle was already proven. And then there was Zafrina! And Siobhan, if Carlisle's theory was correct. And to learn that Victoria was still alive! I could fill _volumes_ with the information I had gathered today.

"Well? Caius asked, growing annoyed. "The plan? Or were you just feeling magnanimous today? Because if that's the case-"

"Dear brother," I sighed. "I'm _always_ the magnanimous one, remember? It's your role to be the enforcer, the bad cop, as it were."

"Then why didn't you let me do my job?" he hissed. "Edward Cullen is a criminal, and that girl is a liability. You said last night that they've been separated for months already. Even if he keeps his word, how do we know she hasn't already betrayed our secret during those months?"

"She wouldn't do that," Marcus said confidently. "Her loyalty to him is absolute."

"I _am_ rather jealous of you, Marcus," I said with a pout. "You appear to be the only one whose gift works on young Bella."

The tiniest hint of a smirk twitched at Marcus' lips, and then it was gone. He was being downright giddy today!

"Alice, also," Caius reminded me.

"Yes, yes. That's different, of course," I said thoughtfully. _And Jasper's. _ "I wonder if Corin would be an exception as well," I added.

"Who cares?" he said impatiently. "The point is, you let them waltz out of here without even a slap on the wrist. Other vampires are going to hear about this, Aro. They'll wonder if we're starting to lose control, if we're starting to weaken. You need to think about how our judgments appear to the others of our kind."

"I _am_ thinking of our appearances, Caius," I said with equal impatience. "That's why I let them go… for now. How do you think it would appear if the Americans had been added to our ranks today, or executed? Carlisle is a powerful man, though he seems not to know it. He has friends scattered across the globe, some of whom would make dangerous enemies. And his coven is the most talented force in our world, second only to our own."

Caius shot to his feet, his eyes burning. "All the more reason not to return his creations to him! We could have cut his power by more than half today! We had them _here_! We had every reason to exact justice. Carlisle knows the law, and he would have understood how lucky he was not to have been executed, along with his son. The entire coven is guilty of the girl's knowledge!"

"I suppose you would like to execute them all, brother?" Marcus asked him, rolling his eyes at me tiredly.

"Don't be absurd," Caius spat. "I'm not as foolish as you seem to think. I, too, see the value of keeping Edward and Alice alive for our own purposes. If any action is to be taken, it should be against Carlisle himself. He should be held responsible for his creations, and the crimes they commit. The coven could be scattered, and-"

"I'm not so sure of that," Marcus interrupted. "If the bond between Edward and Alice- who are not even related by venom- was any indication, Chelsea might not be able to break _any_ of their bonds. The entire coven would have to be executed, to prevent repercussions."

"And as I've said," I put in, "Carlisle has many friends. Not all vampires have complete faith in our manifest destiny; we must maintain the appearance of fair justice. The genocide or acquisition of an entire venomline, without provocation, is an action I do not believe we can afford to take. It's one thing to destroy a coven of nobodies, but this is completely different."

"And as _I've _said," Caius growled, "it's equally unwise to be seen doling out pardons such as this. Half of our power comes from our reputation, brother. And as you say, the Cullens are well connected; the rumors will spread quickly. If you leave this unresolved, you're inviting all sorts of trouble. We still have enemies, and more will arise if we are seen to be weakening in any way. The Guard can't be everywhere at once."

I let out a sigh, tapping my fingers on the arm of the throne; he was right.

"And _if_ that sort of situation were to happen," Caius continued, "We need Alice to be here, not out playing human with Carlisle Cullen. And Bella, if her shield turns out to be useful. I know you enjoy playing the benevolent emperor, brother, but when talents like that come along, you take them. We didn't conquer the world just so we could ask politely."

"I didn't say we would _never_ acquire them," I protested. "I'm just saying that we need to do so strategically. You will have your visit, Caius, though I think you should wait a bit. If the Cullens defy us again, we will have a better excuse to take punitive action. When we do step in, I want our right to do so to be undisputed."

"Wait? How Long?"

"Long enough for them to dig themselves in deeper. For the evidence against them to build."

Caius frowned, and even Marcus's eyes lit again with interest. I waited for their curiosity to grow, while I decided how much to tell them. As it stood now, exterminating Carlisle and his coven was the only way that I was ever going to acquire Edward and Alice. _And_ Bella. And I supposed Jasper would have to be "found repentant" as well, otherwise Alice would be useless. Bringing four new Guards in at once was a major operation, and would require no small amount of tact, if we didn't want to appear gluttonous. If there was any way to add either of the pairs before the other, I would find it.

I needed time to think, and I also wanted to give the Cullens time to decide how they were going to deal with the werewolves. It could be argued that allowing them to survive back in the thirties was a crime… though perhaps not one worthy of execution. Still, if I gave them enough time to repeat the crime again, it could be added to the current case against them. And every day that Edward delayed was a strike against him- also in our favor. It would help if the Cullens would commit an even larger crime. But they would be careful, now that they knew they were being monitored. And the biggest obstacle was also my greatest goal: Alice. _Alice._ I sighed again in wonder, dizzy with the possibilities.

"Meaning?" Caius finally asked.

"Meaning I don't think Edward is going to change young Bella anytime soon. Let him compound his crime for a while. The more he tears down his own image, the better ours will fare."

His eyes narrowed. "Define 'a while'."

"I can't."

A strange sound filled the room- a single burst of beautiful, angelic song. I jerked in my throne, my eyes wide.

"Marcus, did you just _laugh_?"

He sniffed, embarrassed by his outburst. "Forgive me. It's just that I don't believe I've ever heard you utter the words 'I can't' before."

I closed my eyes, searching the millennia. "You know, I believe you're _right_! This is truly a remarkable day, Saint Marcus!" I laughed aloud in satisfaction, filling the room with my own music. Marcus did not join me again, however. Caius was looking murderous.

"I don't have time for games," he hissed. "Surely you have more to your plan than waiting 'a while'."

My smile faded instantly; this was no laughing matter. "Caius, planning is the one thing we _cannot_ do. It is imperative that we make no firm decisions on the matter, until the opportunity presents itself."

Caius's shoulders drooped a little; he finally understood. "Alice."

"Yes, Alice," I sighed. "Her talent is so interesting. And what a conundrum for us, brothers! Here is the greatest prize we have ever stumbled upon, and yet her very talent thwarts us from acquiring it!"

"We will never move against them, then," Marcus said, looking bored. He probably didn't care either way.

I sank deeper into the folder of my cloak, rubbing my chin in thought. "Mmmm… I didn't say that, either. I said _until the opportunity presents itself_. Or… until we can be assured of victory. Until Edward has truly waited too long, or one of them does something even more horrid. Until we can be assured that there will be no unpleasant repercussions in our reputation."

Caius snorted. "Entirely too passive."

I sighed again. "Yes, it is rather irksome, isn't it? If we take no action, we run the risk of appearing weak. If we persecute the Cullens, we run the risk of appearing too power-hungry. If only there was a way to affect the public opinion on our own terms…" I started tapping on the arm of my throne again, lost in thought.

"We've done it before."

My fingers stilled. "What was that, Marcus?"

Marcus sighed, tiring of speech again. He gave me his hand, and mentally replayed one of our earliest achievements: creating vampires specifically for the purpose of indoctrinating them and releasing them into the world. Their only two instructions: be fruitful and multiply… and tell everyone you meet how wonderful the Volturi are. How powerful, how relevant… how worthy to rule.

"An interesting idea, Marcus, if a little excessive. But may I take it in a new direction? I propose that when we do strike…" I frowned, thinking of Alice. If she was watching my future closely today, it was possible that she was still able to hear me. "I propose that if the time does come for us to take action, that we do so in public."

Caius sucked in his breath. "In front of _humans_?! Aro-"

"Don't be an idiot, Caius! I meant the vampire public. We simply bring the public opinion with us. We gather witnesses, explain the situation ahead of time-"

"All of which Alice will see," Caius said impatiently. "It would take too long to assemble. They'll either gather their own allies in self-defense, or they'll run."

"To the first, Caius, our witnesses will double our strength. To the second, we have Demetri."

Caius snorted his disapproval. "Ah, yes, the faithful hound. He's hardly one to lead a search for the disloyal, don't you think?"

"He is _now_," I said smugly. "I had Chelsea work her magic last night. Couldn't you tell?"

"How could I miss it? It's disgusting, the way he fawns over you when she has to refresh him like that. I normally don't appreciate your little plots to set the Guards against each other, but I was relieved when you sent him off on that silly reward today."

I laughed, remembering Demetri's puppy-like devotion. He always made such a _fool_ of himself in the beginning. "It was the only way to get him away from me, Caius," I admitted freely. "He wouldn't have been able to tear himself away, if I didn't give him something to do. Besides, Afton was due to be put in his place again. And if young Edward overheard me kindly rewarding a Guard for his exemplary service, so much the better."

"He'll be impossible after this," Caius complained. "Couldn't Chelsea have been a little more subtle?"

"Demetri believes that Chelsea is an offensive empath, like Corin," I answered. "He knows that she did something last night, but only that he feels more content now. And that last time he noticed her doing it was back in the 1980s."

"He shouldn't know anything at _all_," Caius growled. "She should have been more discreet."

"She could have been, if you had listened to me earlier," Marcus said. "I told you two years ago that he needed to be bound again. Why do you torment him like this?"

"I can't help it! You know how he fascinates me. His loyalty is like, like… it's a _phenomenon_, Marcus. A thousand years with us, and he still hasn't managed to muster _any_ loyalty of his own free will. And you know I can't resist a good experiment. I like to let him go just a little too long, to see what happens."

Marcus rolled his eyes, but Caius snickered; he appreciated all forms of cruelty. "Did he get the claustrophobia again this time?" he asked. I nodded, grinning, and his snicker turned into a sadistic laugh. It _was_ rather funny.

"It's a shame you can't order Chelsea to bed him anymore," he said cheekily. "We didn't have this sort of trouble with him back then, when he was getting constant doses of her gift."

"Yes, that is a shame," I sighed. "That did backfire rather badly, didn't it? They still avoid each other like the plague. You would think he would get over it, after a few centuries. What a sentimental idiot."

"Beware, brother," Marcus said quietly.

"Oh, _now_ what?" I moaned. Marcus was a regular chatterbox today. I had forgotten how tiresome he could be.

"Chelsea's power is transient, and she's had to bind him more and more often over the centuries. His resistance is increasing."

"That isn't possible," Caius scoffed.

"It is," Marcus said with conviction. "Demetri is the only Guard whose loyalty is completely artificial. It always has been, and it always will be. No amount of compulsion can erase an independent spirit- it can only subdue it for a time. And those times are growing shorter with each dose. Your little games aren't helping, Aro. Demetri has a perfect memory, like all of us. Even after he has been rebound, he's going to remember the thoughts he had while he was partially out of the fog."

"I suppose you're right," I sighed. "We'd better have Chelsea start spending more time with him."

Marcus shook his head. "It's a losing battle. Ever since Carlisle was here in the eighteenth century, Demetri's subconscious has been fighting the bond with increasing tenacity. Even with Chelsea's intervention last night, I noticed a slight deterioration today, after…" He paused, closing his eyes in concentration.

"What?"

"He's back."

Marcus was no tracker. But when two people with whom he was familiar came within proximity of each other, he was able to sense their bond, a growing aura of connection that brightened as the two moved closer together. If he could see Demetri's bond, that meant he was in the building; we needed to be more careful with our conversation. Of course, if I had _Edward_ at my side, I would have had an even earlier warning.

"Felix!" I called. "Bring Demetri to us immediately."

Felix opened the door. "He is still out, Master."

"No, he just arrived. Bring him."

Felix bowed slightly and vanished, reappearing in two seconds with the Guard in question. I glanced at Marcus, who was frowning slightly. His fingers brushed my hand. _It's already deteriorated further, since this morning. _

"Demetri!" I cried joyfully, extending my hand. "I trust you enjoyed your little vacation?"

He was in my face in a flash, his knees trembling with the desire to kneel at my feet. Caius rolled his eyes and I held my other hand to my lips, trying not to laugh. Surely Marcus was exaggerating!

"I did, Master," Demetri said, and gave me his hand. Now I had to fight to keep my smile plastered on as I received the evidence of Marcus' warning. Demetri had, indeed, been entertaining thoughts this afternoon that might lead in a dangerous direction. It was remarkable, considering he had just been rebound.

"I see you took great care in covering your tracks tonight," I praised him. "Well done."

"Thank you, Master," he murmured, his ruby eyes searching my own, hungry for approval. "And I am humbled by this gift. If there is anything I can do to show my gratitude, anything at all…"

"You can take a shower," Caius interrupted rudely. "You stink of propane and smoke."

Demetri's smile faded. "Of course, Master," he said quietly. His eyes darted back to mine, waiting for dismissal.

"Don't let us keep you," I said kindly. "And I believe you also are in need of a new cloak, my old friend."

Demetri started in shock, his hands brushing the empty air as his back. "My… my apologies," he stammered. "I did not intend to appear before you so. I…" He would have blushed, if he could; as it was, he was doing an admirable impression of a dog who had just been kicked.

"Don't let it trouble you, my boy," I sighed, growing impatient. "Just go get a new one, as soon as you're cleaned up."

He bowed deeply and disappeared. As soon as the door closed, Caius snorted in disgust, but I waited another moment to speak. "I see what you mean, Marcus," I said gravely. "I should never have let him near the Americans today."

"His bond is already weakening?" Caius asked incredulously. "But you saw how he was falling all over you!"

"His thoughts are already wandering too much," I said sadly. "Far too much."

"Imagine how much trouble we're going to have, if you _do_ add any of the Cullens to the Guard," Marcus warned. "Even if their new bond precludes any verbal disloyalty, Demetri will be constantly reminded of their former independence. And I predict that we are going to have a similar problem with Edward- you saw how stubborn and disrespectful he is. Demetri doesn't need any more help to inch toward treason. If his resistance is this strong now…"

"He'll need constant attention from Chelsea," Caius sighed. "And then he'll _always_ be in this moronic puppy-dog phase. You _know_ I hate taking him out when he's like that."

"Or worse," Marcus said darkly. "It's possible he may eventually build up complete resistance, if today is any indication."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration: a mannerism I had picked up from young Edward's memories today. Not only were we between a rock and a hard place in terms of acquiring Edward and Alice; now I had to deal with this.

"I suppose we had better eliminate him," Caius said quietly. "We don't want this to get out of hand."

"We can't," I protested. "At least not until we have found a suitable replacement. Demetri is the greatest tracker this world has ever seen."

"Alice could be trained to replace him," he said. "She could use a person's future to predict their location."

"No, her gift is far too subjective for that. We need a real tracker. I've learned of two new ones through Edward's memories. But one is dead and other is far too weak." It was too bad the Cullen's had killed James- he might have been worth evaluating.

"I'll start looking for possible candidates," Caius said, an eager gleam in his eye. "And then we'll have a little bonfire, a la Demetri."

"No, let me look in the human world," I decided aloud. "I want to create him myself this time. We'll gather and change a few likely to be gifted- stalkers and private eyes and snipers and such- and see how they turn out. In the meantime, Caius, you'll need to keep Demetri occupied so he doesn't see us working on trackers."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," he answered. "I have a great deal for him to do, anyway. If you want to have these 'witnesses' ready to go on a moment's notice, I'll need to map out where they all are currently."

"Demetri will love that," I agreed. Then I allowed myself an indulgent laugh. "_And_ it'll keep him out of my sight for a while."

"You're welcome," Caius said caustically. "I just hope you can find a replacement before too many decades pass. If we're going to keep Demetri freshly bound all the time, he's going to be intolerable."

"Spare me," Marcus sighed.

"This would go a lot faster if you would let me bring Eleazar back in the game, Aro," Caius said hopefully. "We could have him sweep the whole world for potential trackers, and Demetri could be ash sooner than later."

"Perhaps in a while," I said carefully. "Again, this is no time for us to take on the appearance of gluttonous dictators. Eleazar's retirement is one of those token examples that I do not care to rescind… at least not until Edward and Alice are safely brought into the fold." Caius huffed his annoyance, but he would not defy me; Chelsea was far subtler with _his_ loyalty, but it kept him under my heel, just barely.

"Patience, Caius," I said sweetly. "I will start searching immediately. I, too, am eager to be rid of the hound. His thoughts are either dangerously independent, or disgustingly sycophantic. I can barely stand to take his hand anymore, and now I have to do it more often. Ugh!"

"I just hope a replacement can be found, period," Caius growled. "We've kept him alive this long because he _is_ the best."

"It may take a few centuries," I admitted. "Though the process will be quite diverting. But we'll find one- or make one, through human breeding, if necessary. And then, my dear brother, I will happily attend your bonfire!"


End file.
